


Nichts ist für immer

by Frasers_soulmate



Series: Little Ben [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Kurz nach Caroline Frasers Tod sind Robert und Benton allein und Robert hat keine Ahnung, was er mit einem Sechsjährigen anfangen soll.Aber Ben wäre nicht Ben, wenn ihm nichts einfallen würde.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schrieb diese Geschichte schon vor einiger Zeit. Natürlich mit Stift und Papier, wie immer. ;)  
Nun ist es an der Zeit, sie auch mal zu veröffentlichen.  
Es sind drei Kapitel.  
Es ist eine neue Kindheitsgeschichte von Ben Fraser.  
Natürlich wird es auch wieder eine englische Übersetzung geben.

Dunkelheit.  
Nichts als Dunkelheit.  
Nicht nur hier draußen in den Nordwest-Territorien, wo die Sonne um diese Jahreszeit nicht aufging, sondern auch in Robert Frasers Herzen.  
Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, seit seine Caroline ihn für immer verlassen hatte.  
Er saß in dem dunklen, kalten Wohnzimmer der kleinen Hütte, wo er mit seiner Geliebten Caroline einst glücklich gewesen war.  
Die Kälte im Raum störte ihn wenig. Er war es gewohnt, musste er als Sergeant der RCMP oft genug draußen übernachten, wenn er auf Patrouille war.

Doch nun war auch sein Herz kalt.  
Gefroren, seit die Liebe seines Lebens nicht mehr bei ihm war.  
Und es war ihm egal.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon in dem einst gemütlichen Ohrensessel am nun erkalteten Kamin saß. Es spielte ja auch keine Rolle.  
Auch wenn er seiner Caroline jetzt folgen würde, würde es keine Rolle für ihn spielen.  
Ein Teil von ihm war bereits gestorben.  
Erfroren.  
Und es war ihm egal.

Dann hörte er in der kleinen Kammer nebenan ein leises Wimmern und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er noch hier war. Da war noch der Junge. Roberts und Carolines sechsjähriger Sohn Benton.  
Das Kind hatte seine Mutter gefunden. Draußen im Schnee.  
Leblos.  
Und wenn Robert nicht zufällig nach Hause gekommen wäre, wäre das Kind auch nicht mehr da gewesen. 

Robert lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er sollte sich um den Jungen kümmern, ihn trösten, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte überhaupt nichts tun. Er hatte einfach keine Energie mehr.  
Das Wimmern ging in ein Schluchzen über. Auch wenn Robert nicht wusste, wie lange er schon dort gesessen hatte, so wusste er doch, dass er eigentlich für seinen Sohn da sein musste.  
Das Weinen machte ihn wütend. Warum heulte der Bengel?  
Er selbst, Robert Fraser, heulte ja auch nicht! 

Im nächsten Moment schämte er sich für seine Gefühle. Wie konnte er nur solche Gefühle zulassen? Das Kind war erst sechs Jahre alt und hatte seine tote Mutter gefunden. Er trauerte auch.  
Seufzend stand Robert auf und reckte seine steifen Glieder. Demnach musste er schon sehr lange dort gesessen haben. Er war erst neunundzwanzig Jahre alt, aber er fühlte sich plötzlich uralt.  
Mit schlurfenden Schritten ging er langsam hinüber zur Kammer, wo sein Kind weinte.  
Aber was sollte er mit dem Jungen machen? Trösten konnte er ihn nicht, fand er doch selbst keinen Trost.

Leise öffnete Robert die Tür zur Kammer und blickte hinein. Sein Junge lag zusammengerollt im Bett, mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und weinte leise.  
In der Kammer war es eiskalt. Die Wände glitzerten im fahlen Mondlicht und an der Fensterscheibe wuchsen Eisblumen.  
'Das kann so nicht bleiben', dachte Robert, 'der Junge erfriert ja.'  
Er ging zu dem kleinen Holzofen in der Ecke und legte Holz hinein. Als er das Streichholz anzündete, hörte das Weinen auf.  
Robert hielt inne und sah zum Bett hinüber.  
Im flackernden Licht des Holzofens blickten ihn zwei große, blaue Augen an.  
Carolines Augen. .Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Er schloss die Klappe des Ofens und stand auf.  
Dann ging er hinüber zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Der Junge sah ihn an. Robert lächelte traurig und strich ihm durchs Haar. Dann erhob er sich und verließ die Kammer. 

****************

Ben erwachte und wunderte sich, warum es warm im Zimmer war. Seit Tagen hatte er keine Wärme mehr gespürt.  
Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass sein Vater bei ihm gewesen war.  
Etwas an ihm war merkwürdig gewesen. Er hatte irgendwie anders ausgesehen. Und er hatte ihn gestreichelt.  
Ben hatte fast vergessen, wie sich das anfühlte. Dann fiel es ihm ein.  
Sein Vater hatte einen Bart!  
Noch nie zuvor hatte er seinen Vater mit einem Bart gesehen.  
Hatte er das nur geträumt? 

Er drückte den Stoffbären, den seine Mutter für ihn gemacht hatte, als er noch ganz klein war, an sich und schloss die Augen.  
Wenn er schlief, war sie bei ihm. Er vermisste seine Mum so sehr, aber weinen wollte er nicht mehr.  
Sein Dad war bei ihm gewesen, hatte den Ofen angeheizt und sich zu ihm ans Bett gesetzt. Dann hatte er ihn gestreichelt und ist wieder gegangen.  
Doch wohin?  
Hatte er ihn auch allein gelassen?  
So wie seine Mum?  
Plötzlich bekam der Junge Angst.  
Schreckliche Angst.  
Was, wenn sein Dad auch gegangen war?  
Dann würde er ganz alleine sein... 

Er musste sich vergewissern. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er auch Angst, dass er, wenn er seine Kammer verließ, seinen Dad nicht vorfinden würde.  
Dann kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass er das nur herausfinden konnte, wenn er nachsah. Er stand auf, nahm seinen Teddy und ging zur Tür.

******************

Robert war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sich etwas ändern müsse. Er hatte die Verantwortung für ein Kind.  
Man konnte Robert Fraser wohl einiges nachsagen, aber nicht, dass er verantwortungslos war.  
Nun, zuerst wollte er in der Scheune nach den Hunden sehen. Die Schlittenhunde waren sein Kapital. Ein zuverlässiges Team, das er für seine Arbeit brauchte.  
Dann wollte er dem Jungen Frühstück machen und ihn wecken.

Ben ging leise ins Wohnzimmer, aber dort brannte kein Licht. Der Kamin war aus und es war kalt.  
Sein Dad war nirgends zu sehen.  
Vielleicht schlief er noch?  
Leise öffnete der Junge die Tür zum Elternschlafzimmer, aber auch das war leer.  
Das Bett war gemacht und sah nicht so aus, als wäre es kürzlich benutzt worden.  
Ben starrte auf die Bettseite, wo seine Mum immer geschlafen hatte. Wenn sein Dad unterwegs war, war er oft zu ihr gekommen.  
Dad mochte es nicht, wenn er bei Mum schlief. "Der Junge muss selbstständig werden. Schließlich ist er kein Baby mehr", hatte er immer gesagt.  
Aber wenn Dad nicht zu Hause war, was sehr oft vorkam, hatte Mum ihm erlaubt, dass er bei ihr schlief.  
Ben fühlte, wie heiße Tränen in seine Augen traten und seine Kehle sich zuschnürte.  
Er schluckte und verließ das Zimmer. Auch im Badezimmer und der Küche war sein Vater nicht.  
Die Angst im Herzen des kleinen Jungen wuchs zur Panik an. Sein schlimmster Albtraum war wahr geworden, sein Dad hatte ihn auch verlassen.  
Er kauerte sich auf den Boden, presste den Teddy an seine Brust und schrie.

********************

Robert war in der Scheune und fütterte die Hunde. Er sprach mit ihnen wie mit Freunden. Es fiel ihm wesentlich leichter, seine Sorgen mit ihnen zu teilen, als mit Menschen.  
Von den Menschen war er zu oft enttäuscht worden. Er erzählte ihnen, wie sehr er seine Caroline vermisste und dass er nicht wusste, was er nun mit seinem Sohn machen sollte, wenn er wieder arbeiten ging.  
In ein Heim geben?  
Caroline würde ihn dafür hassen.  
Aber mitnehmen konnte er ihn ja auch nicht.

Seufzend stand er auf, klopfte dem Leithund auf die Flanke, nahm die Stalllaterne und verließ die Scheune.  
Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus hörte er plötzlich einen Schrei, der ihm bis ins Mark drang.  
Zuerst dachte er an ein Tier, in den Wäldern hinter der Hütte, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Schrei aus der Hütte gekommen war. Benton!  
Irgendetwas musste seinem Sohn zugestoßen sein!  
Er rannte hinüber zum Haus. "Benton!", schrie er, als er die Tür aufgestoßen hatte.  
Wo war der Junge?  
Aus der Küche kam ein Wimmern.  
Robert stürmte hinein.  
Im Schein seiner Stalllaterne sah er ein auf dem Boden gekauertes, schluchzendes Häufchen Elend mit dunklen Locken und blauen Augen, die ihn voller Panik anstarrten.  
Robert stellte die Laterne auf den Boden und hockte sich neben den Jungen.  
"Sohn...", sagte er leise und legte dem Kind die Hand auf den Rücken. "Bist du okay? Hast du dich verletzt?"  
Der Junge antwortete nicht. Er sah ihn nur mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
"Ben?", fragte sein Vater vorsichtig. Er hatte Angst, wusste er doch nicht, was mit seinem Kind los war.  
Plötzlich sprang der Junge auf, fiel seinem Dad in die Arme und klammerte sich an ihn.  
Er drückte das Gesicht in die Halsbeuge seines Vaters und flüsterte mit zitternde Stimme: "Dad… Dad… Dad..."  
Immer und immer wieder.

Bob hielt das zitternde und schluchzende Kind im Arm und wusste nicht, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von kleinen Kindern.  
Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keinen Plan hatte, von dem, was sein Junge brauchte. "Shh", machte Robert und strich dem Kind beruhigend über den Rücken. "Hab keine Angst, mein Kleiner."  
"Nicht weggehen.. .", wimmerte der Junge.  
Nun, Robert hatte nicht vor wegzugehen. Zumindest nicht, solange er nicht wusste, was mit Ben passieren sollte.  
"Ich gehe nicht weg, Sohn."  
"Versprochen?"  
"Natürlich."

*****************

Ben war wieder eingeschlafen.  
Schlafen war gut.  
Schlafen war Sicherheit, Wärme und Trost. Wenn er schlief, spürte er den Schmerz nicht. Schlafen schützte vor unwillkommenen Gedanken und Einsamkeit.  
Ja, Schlaf war gut. 

Robert saß wieder in dem Ohrensessel und starrte vor sich hin.  
Was sollte er tun?  
Wenn da nur nicht diese unglaubliche Leere in ihm wäre. Ihm war klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.  
Er wusste nicht, wann er zum letzten Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Auch hatte er keinen Appetit. Aber was war mit dem Jungen? Wann hatte der das Letzte gegessen?  
Robert jedenfalls hatte ihm nichts gemacht. Wie kümmert man sich um einen Sechsjährigen? Was war die Aufgabe eines alleinerziehenden Vaters?  
Klar war, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. 

Ben wachte auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Irgendwas war anders.  
Licht!  
Ja, draußen schien die Sonne!  
Nun, zumindest lugte sie über den Horizont.  
Es wurde Sommer!  
Die lange Dunkelheit war vorbei. 

Der Junge öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Er atmete tief durch. Die eisige Luft stach in seinen Lungen, aber das störte ihn nicht.  
Es wurde Sommer in der Arktis und er würde wieder zur Schule gehen. Auch wenn er seine Mum schmerzlich vermisste, das Leben ging weiter.  
Er kletterte aus dem Bett und lief barfuß ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Dad saß wie immer in dem Sessel am Kamin.  
"Guten Morgen, Dad", sagte der Junge, "Sieh mal aus dem Fenster, die Sonne ist da. Es wird Sommer und ich werde wieder zur Schule gehen."  
Sein Vater sah durch ihn hindurch und nickte.  
Ja, vielleicht war das eine gute Idee.  
Ben seufzte und ging in die Küche. Es wäre schön, wenn sein Vater kommunikativer wäre. 

Er öffnete den Küchenschrank. Ein Stück hartes Brot und eine halbe Tüte Haferflocken war alles, was noch da war. Er schüttete eine Handvoll Haferflocken in eine Schüssel, schob einen Stuhl ans Waschbecken, kletterte hinauf und ließ Wasser auf die Haferflocken laufen.  
Das schmeckte nicht, machte aber für eine Weile satt.  
Und er war immer hungrig.  
Okay, heute würde er zur Schule gehen.  
Dad würde hier sein, wenn er nach Hause kam. Das hatte er versprochen. 

Der Junge füllte eine zweite Schüssel mit Haferflocken, goss Wasser darüber und brachte sie seinem Vater. Er stellte die Schüssel auf den Kaminsims und sagte: "Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Und ich gehe jetzt zur Schule. Bis heute Mittag, Dad."  
Sein Vater aber gab keine Antwort.

*****************

In der Schule bekam Ben mitleidige Blicke von seinen Mitschülern und Lehrern. Einige beachteten ihn gar nicht.  
Das war ihm am liebsten.  
Er hatte keine Lust, auf Fragen zu antworten. Seine Klassenlehrerin, Ms. Barclay, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: "Schön, dass du da bist, Benton."  
Ben mochte Ms. Barclay sehr. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine Mum.  
Sogar dasselbe Parfum benutzte sie.  
Und das Wichtigste war, sie akzeptierte ihn so wie er war. Für sie war er ein ein Schüler wie alle anderen, nicht der Außenseiter, der in der Wildnis lebte und lieber ein Buch vor der Nase hatte, als mit den anderen herumzutollen. 

Ben saß ganz ruhig und unauffällig in der Bank und hoffte, dass ihn niemand bemerkte. In den Pausen ging er allen aus dem Weg. 

So ging die Zeit dahin. 

Er ging zur Schule, versuchte das Haus weitestgehend in Ordnung zu halten und ließ bei Mr. Edwards, dem örtlichen Gemischtwarenhändler, die wichtigsten Dinge zum Leben anschreiben.  
Er versprach, dass sein Vater am Ende des Monats alles bezahlen würde.  
Der Junge bemühte sich, so normal wie möglich zu leben. 

Robert hielt sich die meiste Zeit des Tages in der Scheune bei den Hunden auf. Abends saß er in dem Ohrensessel und starrte vor sich hin. Auf seinen Sohn reagierte er kaum. Es schien ja alles ganz gut zu funktionieren.

********************

Am Monatsende ging Ben mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Mr. Edwards, um Brot und Haferflocken zu holen. Und vielleicht sogar etwas Milch.  
Wie gern würde er jetzt ein Glas Milch trinken. Mr. Edwards meinte aber, er könne ihm nicht länger helfen, wenn sein Vater nicht bezahlte. "Das ist heute das letzte Mal, Junge", brummte er, "geh und sag deinem Vater, er soll das Geld bringen. So leid es mir auch tut, was euch widerfahren ist, aber ich kann es mir nicht mehr leisten. Wir müssen auch leben, weißt du? Ich habe Rechnungen zu bezahlen…"  
Ben nickte und fragte nicht nach Milch. 

Zu Hause räumte er das Brot und die Haferflocken in den Schrank und sah nach seinem Vater. Der saß wie immer im Sessel am erloschenen Kamin und starrte vor sich hin.  
Ben seufzte.  
Er traute sich nicht, ihn nach dem Geld für Mr. Edwards zu fragen.  
Nun musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Wenn er auf ein Pausenbrot verzichtete, würde das Brot länger reichen.  
Er wünschte, er würde wissen wie man Brot backt.  
Zum Frühstück wollte er Haferflocken mit Wasser essen und abends eine dünne Scheibe Brot. Für seinen Vater würde es das Gleiche geben.  
Dann würde es länger reichen und vielleicht würde sein Dad ja bis dahin die Rechnung bei Mr. Edwards bezahlen.  
Er holte Wasser vom Bach, heizte den Küchenofen an, was er konnte, denn er hatte seiner Mum oft dabei zugesehen und setzte den Wasserkessel auf.  
Die Wäsche musste gewaschen werden. 

Während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, setzte er sich auf den Küchenboden und dachte an seine Mom. Er vermisste sie sehr.

*****************

Es war spät, als Ben endlich ins Bett kam. Sein Magen knurrte, denn die dünne Scheibe Brot zum Abendessen machte nicht satt, wenn man im Wachstum war und zudem noch körperlich arbeitete.  
Er kroch ins Bett und zog die Decke über die Ohren.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er vergessen hatte, seine Schularbeiten zu machen. Er schrak auf. So eine Schande!  
Aber bei all den Tätigkeiten im Haus hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht. Nun war er zu müde. Ms. Barclay würde enttäuscht sein, war er doch ihr bester Schüler und er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen. Er mochte sie doch.

********************

Robert ging in die Scheune und fütterte die Hunde. Das war die einzige Tätigkeit, die er ausübte. Benton hatte ihm eine Tasse Tee und ein Stück Brot zum Abendessen gebracht.  
Er war schon beeindruckt, dass sich sein erst sechsjähriger Junge um ihn kümmerte, wo er sich doch lieber um den Jungen kümmern sollte. Aber er war einfach nicht in der Lage, auch nur irgendwas zu tun.  
Er legte sich auf die alte Decke zu den Hunden und versuchte zu schlafen. Seit seine geliebte Caroline nicht mehr da war, hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal im Ehebett geschlafen.  
Er wusste, so konnte es nicht weitergehen, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft, etwas zu ändern. Morgen, nahm er sich vor. Morgen wird alles anders.

*****************

Ben wachte auf und stellte voller Schrecken fest, dass er verschlafen hatte. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, die Schule zu schwänzen, aber das würde Ms. Barclay wohl mehr enttäuschen als vergessene Hausaufgaben.  
Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, die Hausaufgaben noch vor der Schule zu erledigen, aber nun war es zu spät. 

Er sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich rasch an und lief ins Wohnzimmer, um seinem Dad zu sagen, er müsse sich heute selber Frühstück machen, aber sein Vater saß nicht in dem Ohrensessel am Kamin.  
Ben unterdrückte die aufkeimende Panik, nahm seine Schultasche und lief zur Scheune. Er öffnete das Tor einen Spalt breit und hörte, wie sein Vater mit den Hunden sprach.  
Gut.  
Zumindest war er da.  
Auch wenn der Junge sich wünschte, sein Vater würde mit ihm so reden wie mit den Hunden. Er seufzte und schloss leise das Tor.  
Hier störte er nur.

*****************

Die Unterrichtsstunde plätscherte dahin und Ben war müde. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich irgendwo zu verkriechen und zu schlafen.  
Einfach nur schlafen und alles vergessen. Die Trauer, die Angst, die Einsamkeit und vor allem den Hunger. Sein Magen knurrte laut und er hustete jedesmal, um das peinliche Geräusch zu übertönen.  
Ms. Barclay fragte ihn, ob er sich erkältet habe, aber er meinte, es wäre nur ein Kratzen im Hals. 

Sie hatte nichts gesagt, als er zugab, dass er keine Hausaufgaben hatte, nur geseufzt.  
Ben entschuldigte sich und versprach, die Aufgaben bis morgen nachzuholen.  
Ms. Barcley war einverstanden.  
Nach dieser Unterrichtsstunde würde die Frühstückspause sein. Dann konnte er rausgehen und seinen Magen mit Wasser füllen, während die anderen aßen.

In der Pause ging Ben nach draußen. Er brauchte frische Luft. Dann trank er so viel Wasser wie er konnte und ging wieder hinein. Die anderen Kinder hatten ihr Frühstück ausgepackt und unterhielten sich lautstark, lachten und aßen.  
Auf Ben achtete niemand. Er nahm das Lesebuch zur Hand und vergrub seine Nase darin. 

Auf dem Heimweg lief Ben an den Häusern der Siedlung vorbei. Es war Mittagszeit und der Duft von frisch gekochtem Essen lag in der Luft. Der Junge blieb stehen und schnupperte.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er die letzte warme Mahlzeit gehabt hatte.  
Was würde er jetzt für eine warme Suppe geben? Oder gar für ein Stück Fleisch. 

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee. Er brauchte einen Job. Dann würde er Geld verdienen und konnte Mr. Edwards bezahlen. Außerdem könnte er dann Lebensmittel kaufen.  
Am besten wäre, er würde gleich bei Mr. Edwards arbeiten.  
Außerdem hatte er letztes Jahr bei seinem Großvater das Angeln gelernt. Er würde sich eine Angel bauen und Fische fangen, die er über dem offenen Feuer braten würde. Bei dem Gedanken daran lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. 

An diesem Tag lief er nicht gleich nach Hause. Was sollte er auch dort?  
Sein Dad würde wie immer in dem Sessel sitzen und vor sich hinstarren.  
Manchmal dachte Ben, sein Vater wäre auch gestorben. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen, aber der Junge hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihm helfen konnte.  
Dass er selbst Hilfe brauchte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

*******************

Mr. Edwards betrachtete den schmächtigen Jungen bedächtig und strich über seinen Bart. "So so...", brummte er, "arbeiten willst du?"  
Ben nickte eifrig. "Hm."  
Mr. Edwards kratzte sich am Kopf. "Bist ein bisschen klein.. ."  
Dem Kind sank das Herz in die Hose. Ja, vielleicht war er nicht gerade groß und kräftig. Aber er war zäh. Und intelligent.  
"Ich bin groß genug, Sir", meinte Ben selbstbewusst, " und ich mache alles, was Sie mir auftragen! Ich bin stark! Hier!"  
Der Junge schob seinen Hemdsärmel hoch, ballte die Hand zur Faust und ließ seine dürren Muskeln spielen. Mr. Edwards lachte.  
"Ein Kind in deinem Alter sollte spielen und die Welt entdecken, nicht arbeiten."  
Ben winkte ab.  
"Ach... spielen ist was für Kleinkinder."  
"Aber gehst du denn nicht zur Schule?", wollte der Mann wissen.  
"Klar." Ben nickte, "Und am Nachmittag kann ich für Sie arbeiten! Hausaufgaben mache ich nebenbei. Bitte, Mr. Edwards."  
Flehend sah der Junge den Gemischtwarenhändler an.  
Dem tat der kleine Fraser leid. Er war so verzweifelt.  
"Wie alt bist du?", fragte der Mann.  
Ben wurde rot.  
"Fast Sieben", sagte er und reckte seine magere Brust, "ich bin alt genug, Mr. Edwards."  
Der Mann lachte kopfschüttelnd. Dieses Kind war weder alt noch stark genug, um für ihn zu arbeiten, aber es war verdammt hartnäckig.  
"Dein Vater kann wohl die Rechnung nicht bezahlen, dass er dich arbeiten schickt?", fragte Mr. Edwards.  
Ben starrte ihn voller Entsetzen an, rieb den Daumen über seine Braue und protestierte: "Nein! Nein, Sir. Dad weiß davon nichts. Ich will ihm helfen."  
Nachsichtig lächelte der Mann.  
"Na, mal sehen", sagte er, "komm morgen wieder. Ich muss erst darüber nachdenken."  
Ben war einverstanden.

**********************

Am Abend, als Mr. und Mrs. Edwards sich fürs Schlafengehen vorbereiteten, meinte Mr. Edwards zu seiner Frau: "Weißt du, Louise, der kleine Fraser war heute bei mir. Er fragte, ob er für mich arbeiten dürfe, um die Schulden zu bezahlen."  
Mrs. Edwards, die gerade ihre Schlafhaube aufsetzte, sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Wie bitte? Was ist mit seinem Vater? Hat er kein Geld?"  
Mr.Edwards zuckte die Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Habe ihn lange nicht gesehen."  
Luise kletterte ins Bett.  
"Es tut mir so leid, was ihnen passiert ist, Jonathan. Caroline war so ein nettes Mädel und immer hilfsbereit. Und nun ist sie nicht mehr da. Wie alt ist der Junge jetzt? Sechs?"  
"Fast Sieben, behauptet er." Mr. Edwards lachte. "Jonathan!", ermahnte ihn seine Frau, "Da gibt es nichts zu lachen! Es ist eine Tragödie! Robert Fraser sollte sich um das Kind kümmern!" Jonathan Edwards ging ebenfalls ins Bett, löschte das Licht und sagte: "Oh, du hättest ihn sehen sollen! Dieser winzige Kerl ist unglaublich zäh. Und stur."  
"Jonathan Edwards! Du wirst doch nicht wirklich dieses Kind für dich arbeiten lassen?! Er soll zur Schule gehen und spielen."  
Wieder lachte der Mann. "Er sagt, spielen ist was für Kleinkinder."  
"Oh Gott !", stöhnte Louise, "Jonathan.. ."  
"Lass ihn, Louise. Ich werde ihn schon nicht überfordern."

********************

In dieser Nacht träumte Robert Fraser von seiner Caroline. Sie stand vor ihm und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Du vernachlässigst deine Pflichten, Robert!", sagte sie ernst.  
"Ich vermisse dich", antwortete Robert gequält. "Oh, Robert.. ." Caroline seufzte. "Ich vermisse dich auch. Und Benny. Aber daran können wir nichts ändern. Unser Sohn braucht seinen Vater. Reiß dich zusammen und kümmere dich um ihn. Siehst du denn nicht, dass er sich im Moment um dich kümmert?"  
Robert stöhnte. "Ich bin nicht gut in Kindererziehung. Was soll ich denn mit ihm machen?"  
"Ihn lieben, Robert."  
"Caroline! Ich liebe Benton. Mehr als alles andere. Und ich bin stolz auf ihn."  
"Dann sag es ihm.. ."  
Sie verschwand.

*******************

In der Hofpause stahl Ben sich heimlich zurück ins Schulhaus, während die anderen draußen herumtobten.  
Er war so hungrig, dass er schon verzweifelt war. Wie oft hatte er gesehen, dass seine Mitschüler etwas von ihrem Frühstück übrig ließen?  
Einige warfen es sogar weg. Er schlich sich in den Klassenraum und sah sich um.  
Im Papierkorb fand er lediglich ein Apfelkrebs. Er wischte darüber und verschlang ihn mit Stumpf und Stiel.  
Heute Nachmittag wollte er Dads alte Angel reparieren. Dann konnte er Fische fangen und wenn er Glück hatte, würde Mr. Edwards ihn für sich arbeiten lassen. 

Unter einer der Schulbänke sah er eine Brotbüchse. Die gehörte Jack.  
Jacks Vater arbeitete auf den Ölfeldern und verdiente gut.  
Jack und seine Schwester Erica waren immer ordentlich gekleidet und hatten genug zu essen. Und Jack war eines der Kinder, die übriges Essen wegwarfen.  
Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Ben die Brotbüchse hervorgeholt und geöffnet. Es lagen noch zwei dick belegte Brote und eine Handvoll Bonbons darin.  
Ben nahm eines der Brote und aß es mit wenigen Bissen, bevor er es sich anders überlegte.  
Die Bonbons rührte er nicht an.

***************

Ben saß ganz still im Unterricht und beobachtete Jack heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln.  
Würde der irgendwann merken, dass ihm eine Wurststulle fehlte?  
Der Junge schämte sich und hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.  
Er hatte gestohlen.  
Er wollte ein Mountie werden und hatte gestohlen.  
Keine gute Voraussetzung.  
Aber er war doch so schrecklich hungrig gewesen und Jack schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass ihm Essen fehlte.  
"Benton!"  
Der Junge schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Ms Barclay sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er sprang auf und stieß dabei sein Lesebuch hinunter.  
Fahrig bückte er sich und hob es auf. Dabei schlug er mit dem Kopf an die Tischplatte.  
"Au!", rief er.  
Die anderen Kinder lachten über seine Ungeschicklichkeit.  
Er stand stramm, sein Gesicht feuerrot und sah die Lehrerin mit riesigen Augen an.  
"Ja, Ma'am !"  
Ms. Barclay lächelte nachsichtig und fragte: "Alles in Ordnung, Benton?"  
Eifrig nickte der Junge. "Ja, Ma'am."  
"Gut, dann pass bitte auf."  
Er versprach es.

******************

Am Nachmittag ging er gleich zu Mr. Edwards in den Laden. Er war unglaublich nervös. Würde der Gemischtwarenhändler ihm Arbeit geben? "Hallo, Benton", sagte der Mann, als Ben den Laden betrat, "Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."  
Ben sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "Wirklich? Heißt das, ich darf für Sie arbeiten, Sir?"  
Mr. Edwards grinste. "Komm mit", meinte er geheimnisvoll und winkte dem Jungen zu.  
Der folgte ihm voller Erwartung.  
Sie gingen in die hinteren Räume, wo sich ein kleines, fensterloses Büro befand.  
"Kannst du gut lesen und schreiben, Sohn?", fragte der Mann, "Ich meine, du gehst doch zur Schule..."  
Ben räusperte sich und rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue.  
"Ähm... Ja, Sir ", sagt er brav. "Ich gehe schon in die zweite Klasse und bin ziemlich gut im Rechnen. Und Ms. Barclay sagt, ich bin der beste Leser aus der Klasse."  
"Gut", nickte Mr. Edwards. "Weißt du, meine Frau sagt immer, ich hätte eine furchtbare Klaue. Als wäre ein Hahn über das Papier gelaufen. Aber die Rechnungsbücher müssen ordentlich aussehen, denn bald werden sie wieder überprüft, ob wir auch brav unsere Steuern zahlen und so."  
"Und das soll ich machen?" Ben war beeindruckt.  
"Wenn du eine saubere Handschrift hast?" 

Er legte dem Jungen einen Bogen Papier hin. Dann gab er ihm Feder und Tinte.  
Ben hatte bisher immer nur mit Bleistift geschrieben.  
Ob er das konnte?  
Andächtig nahm er die Feder in die Hand.  
"Hast du schon mal mit Tinte geschrieben?", fragte Mister Edwards.  
Ben schüttelte den Kopf. "Ähm... Nein, Sir", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. "Aber ich will es lernen."  
Mr. Edwards nickte. Dann nahm er die Feder zur Hand, tauchte sie ins Tintenfass und zeigte Ben, wie man es macht.  
"So", meinte er dann, "und nun versuch du es mal." Ben nahm die Feder, tauchte sie in die Tinte und setzte sie aufs Papier.  
Sie kratzte und spritzte.  
"Oje!", rief das Kind aus.  
Mr. Edwards lachte. "Ja, so habe ich auch angefangen. Locker aus dem Handgelenk, Junge. Es ist nur eine Übungssache." 

Die Glocke im Laden läutete. "Kundschaft", sagte der Mann und entschuldigte sich.

Ben tauchte die Feder wieder ins Tintenfass und probierte es erneut. Bei Mr. Edwards hatte es so einfach ausgesehen.  
Er schob die Zunge zwischen die Lippen und setzte vorsichtig die Feder aufs Papier.  
Locker aus dem Handgelenk, hatte Mr. Edwards gesagt.  
Gut... Die Feder kratzte nicht mehr, aber sie kleckste. Vielleicht nahm er einfach zu viel Tinte?  
Neuer Versuch...

Irgendwann kam Mrs. Edwards in das winzige Büro.  
"Hallo, Benton", sagte sie. "Das machst du schon ganz gut."  
Ben sah erschrocken auf. "Guten Tag, Ma'am", sagte er brav, "Danke."  
Sie lächelte. "Du solltest eine Pause machen", meinte sie. "Hast du Hunger?"  
Natürlich hatte er Hunger!  
Aber aus Höflichkeit schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, Ma'am. Und ich habe noch keine Pause verdient. Ich habe ja noch nicht mal mit der Arbeit angefangen."  
Mrs. Edwards lachte. "Unsinn, Junge! In deinem Alter hat man ständig Hunger, schließlich bist du im Wachstum. Komm."  
"Aber, Ma'am... ", protestierte Ben, "Mr. Edwards hat gesagt, ich soll üben. Ich brauche den Job doch so sehr."  
Der flehende Blick aus den großen, blauen Augen brach ihr das Herz.  
"Mr. Edwards sagt auch, du hast dir eine Pause verdient", beruhigte sie das Kind, "Du kannst ihn gerne fragen."  
Nun gab Ben nach und folgte ihr. 

Mrs. Edwards führte ihn in die oberen Räume und in die Küche. Dort wies sie ihn an, sich an den großen Küchentisch zu setzen und stellte ihm ein Glas Milch und einen Teller mit selbstgebackenem Apfelkuchen hin.  
"Nun iss", sagte sie wohlwollend.  
Ben starrte auf die Milch und den Kuchen. Träumte er?  
Der Kuchenduft machte ihn schwindlig und sein Magen knurrte laut und vernehmlich.  
"Aber...", protestierte Ben schwach.  
Mrs. Edward winkte ab. "Lass gut sein, Junge. Betrachte es als Teil deines Lohns."  
"Das kann ich nicht tun, Ma'am", meinte er verlegen und zupfte an seinem Ohr.  
Auch wenn ihm beim Anblick der Köstlichkeiten das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief, was Recht ist muss Recht bleiben.  
"Ich habe noch keinen Vertrag", widersprach er hartnäckig. Nun lachte Mrs. Edwards laut.  
"Dann betrachte es als Willkommensgeschenk."  
Das wiederum konnte er akzeptieren.  
"Danke, Ma'am", sagte er und biss in ein Stück Kuchen.

Als Ben nach Hause kam, war es schon spät. Aber er war satt und zufrieden.  
Morgen durfte er wiederkommen und weitermachen.  
Das letzte Stück Kuchen hatte er sich vorsichtig in die Manteltasche gesteckt, eingewickelt in sein sauberes, weißes Taschentuch.  
Es war für seinen Dad.  
Der saß wie immer in seinem Sessel, doch diesmal starrte er nicht vor sich hin, sondern schrieb etwas in ein Notizbuch.  
Ben legte das Stück Kuchen auf einen Teller, machte Tee und brachte beides zu seinem Vater ins Wohnzimmer.  
"Für dich, Dad", sagte er, auch wenn er keine Reaktion erwartete.  
"Ich arbeite jetzt nämlich für Mr. Edwards. Ich bin sein persönlicher Buchhalter."  
Robert sah ihn nur stirnrunzelnd an. Dann lächelt er kurz und sagte: "So so... Gut. Danke, Sohn."  
Ben grinste über beide Ohren. Zumindest hatte sein Vater auf ihn reagiert.  
An diesem Abend fiel er todmüde ins Bett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens Lehrerin erwischt ihn beim Stehlen des Pausenbrotes und zieht ihre Konsequenzen.  
Bob bekommt Besuch und kapiert endlich, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann.  
Wird das Leben für Ben nun leichter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist nun, wie versprochen, das nächste Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß!

Die nächsten Tage nahm Ben immer wieder ein paar Bissen aus den Brotbüchsen seiner Klassenkameraden. Aber immer nur das Notwendigste und nie Süßigkeiten oder andere Extras.  
Er hatte jedesmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber der Hunger war größer. Es war nicht richtig, was er tat, aber zu Hause waren die Lebensmittel so gut wie aufgebraucht und er wollte bei Mr. Edwards keine neuen Schulden machen, bevor die alten nicht beglichen waren. Sie hatten einen Vertrag gemacht, Ben hatte darauf bestanden.  
Zum Monatsende sollte er seinen Lohn bekommen, dann konnte er die Schulden bezahlen und neue Lebensmittel kaufen. Aber bis dahin waren es noch mehr als zwei Wochen und das Wenige, was sie noch hatten, sollte sein Vater bekommen.  
Mrs Edwards hatte jedes Mal etwas zu essen für Ben bereit, wenn er nach der Schule in den Laden kam, um zu arbeiten.

Doch heute ging er nicht sofort hin. Er ging in die Kirche. Zwar war es schon eine Weile her, als er das letzte Mal in der Kirche gewesen war, die Frasers waren nicht besonders gläubig, aber er wollte beichten.  
Seine Großmutter hatte mal gesagt, dass Gott fast alles verzieh, wenn man beichtete. Für Ben war es das erste Mal und er war nervös.  
Der Pastor kannte ihn aus dem Kirchenchor, aber seit Bens Mum gestorben war, hatte er keine Zeit mehr für den Chor.

Zögernd betrat er die Kirche und ging langsam zum Beichtstuhl. Der große Raum war leer, der Pastor nirgends zu sehen.  
Ehrfürchtig schaute Ben zum Altar, über dem Jesus am Kreuz hing. Der Junge überlegte, ihn zu fragen, warum er zugelassen hatte, dass man seine Mum getötet hatte.  
Aber Jesus würde es nicht wissen, denn Caroline Fraser war nicht religiös im eigentlichen Sinne gewesen.  
Sie glaubte an die Kraft von Mutter Natur. Das hatte sie Ben erzählt, als er noch klein war und sie zu den Großeltern nach Inuvik gefahren waren. Das war im letzten Frühling gewesen, aber Ben kam es vor, als wäre es ein halbes Leben her.

Sie hatten eine Zeitlang bei den Großeltern gewohnt und Ben hatte viele Abenteuer erlebt in der großen Stadt. Das war eine tolle Zeit gewesen.  
In einem anderen Leben, in dem er unbeschwert und glücklich war. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an diese Zeit zurück und seufzte. Dann ging er langsam zum Beichtstuhl.

"Was macht so ein junger Mensch bei der Beichte?"  
Ben erschrak, als er plötzlich die Stimme des Pastors hörte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie dieser den Beichtstuhl betrat .  
"Ich... Ich habe gesündigt", stotterte der Junge. Er konnte das Lächeln des Pastors nicht sehen. "So? Was hast du denn getan, das eine Beichte verlangt, Sohn?", fragte der Pastor erstaunt.  
"Ich habe gestohlen", gab Ben zu und wurde rot über beide Ohren.  
Der gutmütige Pastor, der genau wusste, wer auf der anderen Seite des Beichtstuhles saß, fragte ihn, was er denn gestohlen hatte und warum und Ben erzählte es ihm verschämt. "Nun", meinte der Pastor, "das ist eher Mundraub, Sohn und nicht wirklich eine Sünde. Aber Diebstahl, auch wenn es aus Hunger ist, ist niemals gut. Du solltest eine Woche lang, jeden Abend bevor du zu Bett gehst, ein 'Vaterunser' aufsagen, dann ist es gesühnt."  
Damit war das Kind einverstanden.

*******************

In den nächsten Tagen nahm Ben nichts aus den Brotbüchsen der anderen. Er versuchte den Hunger auszuhalten, bis er am Nachmittag von Mrs. Edwards etwas bekam.  
Aber es war nicht leicht. Ab und zu kaute er Baumharz. Das half zumindest gegen das lästige Magenknurren.  
Wenn er spät abends nach Hause kam, war er so erschöpft, dass er gleich zu Bett ging.  
Sein Vater kümmerte sich weiterhin um nichts, saß nur da und starrte vor sich hin oder schrieb in sein Tagebuch.  
Ben hätte zu gern gewusst, was er da schrieb. Der Junge ärgerte sich über seinen Vater. Warum konnte der ihn nicht unterstützen?  
Es war so schwierig, alles allein zu managen. Schule, Arbeit, Haushalt…

Er war zu erschöpft, um seine Schularbeiten zu machen. Ms. Barclay fragt ihn, ob alles in Ordnung war. Der fleißige, kluge Benton hatte zum wiederholten Male keine Hausaufgaben. Außerdem schien er immer dünner und blasser zu werden.  
Eines Tages nahm sie ihn zur Seite und fragte: "Ist dein Vater zu Hause, Ben?"  
Er sah sie erschrocken an. Was wollte sie von Dad?  
Er nickte.  
"Gut", meinte Ms. Barclay, "sag ihm, er soll morgen Nachmittag in die Schule kommen, ich habe mit ihm zu reden."  
Ben bekam Panik. Ein heißer Klumpen formte sich in seinem Magen.  
Nein! Das war unmöglich!  
"Ähm... das... das geht nicht, Ma'am", stammelte er.  
Ms. Barclay sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
"Warum nicht?", wollte sie wissen.  
Ben musste sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, ohne zu lügen.  
"Er… ähm..."  
Er zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen.  
"Er hat keine Zeit. Hat zu tun", sagte er und wusste, dass er damit nicht durchkommen würde.  
"So?" Die Lehrerin sah ihn skeptisch an "Was tut er denn, dass er nicht mal für eine Stunde vorbeikommen kann?"  
"Er... er arbeitet." Verschämt blickte der Junge zu Boden. Irgendwie war Schreiben ja auch Arbeit. Und um die Hunde kümmerte er sich auch.  
Ms. Barclay schüttelte den Kopf, beließ es aber erstmal dabei.

In der Hofpause, als alle anderen auf dem Schulhof herumtobten, schlich Ben sich ins Schulhaus zurück.  
Eigentlich wollte er kein Essen mehr stehlen, aber er war so hungrig, dass er Bauchweh hatte. Noch ein letztes Mal. Er würde auch ein paar 'Vaterunser' mehr aufsagen.  
In ein paar Tagen würde er seinen Lohn von Mr. Edwards bekommen, dann würde alles besser. Er sah unter den Bänken nach und fand Jacks gut bestückte Brotbüchse. Er nahm eine dicke Schinkenstulle heraus und biss hungrig hinein.

Ms. Barclay wollte die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereiten und ging in den Klassenraum.  
Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie den kleinen, blassen Ben an Jacks Platz stehen, mit dessen Brotbüchse und einem Schinkenbrot in der Hand.  
Entsetzt starrte er sie aus großen Augen an, die längst ihr Funkeln verloren hatten.  
Er stand wie erstarrt, unfähig, auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Die Lehrerin war alarmiert. "Benton!", rief sie. "Was tust du da?!"  
Der Junge antwortet nicht, stand wie gelähmt und sah sie an.  
Sie blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Nun?" Langsam taute Ben auf. "Ich... Ich...", stammelte er verunsichert. Sie hatte ihn beim Stehlen erwischt. Das war grauenvoll.  
Nichts konnte das entschuldigen. "Jack isst seine Brote nie auf", sagte er schnell und legte die Brotbüchse wieder unter den Tisch.

Ms. Barclay hatte längst durchschaut was er da tat. Sie wollte ihm überhelfen.  
"Aha", sagte sie, "und da hat er dir erlaubt, sie zu essen. Das ist sehr nett von Jack. Essen darf man nicht verschwenden. Und damit die anderen nichts mitkriegen, isst du sie, wenn du allein bist, stimmt's?"  
Ben wurde feuerrot.  
Er konnte seiner Lehrerin jetzt einfach zustimmen und alles war gut. Aber das wäre nicht richtig. Es wäre eine Lüge, auch wenn Ms. Barclay sie ihm sozusagen auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert hatte.  
Schlimm genug, dass er stahl.  
"Ähm... Nein, Ma'am", sagte er leise und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
"Ich...ähm... Jack weiß nichts davon. Ich... stehle es ihm."  
Ms. Barclay war erstaunt.  
Dieser magere, blasse Bengel hatte Mumm.  
Alle Achtung!  
"Und warum?", fragte sie.  
Der Junge rieb mit dem Daumen über seine Braue und antwortete fest: "Weil ich hungrig bin, Ma'am."  
Sie lächelte kurz. "Ja, natürlich. Warum auch sonst? Aber warum fragst du Jack nicht einfach, ob er dir seine übrigen Brote gibt? Wenn er sie doch sowieso nicht isst."  
Ben zuckte die Schultern.  
Komische Frage! Jack würde ihn auslachen und alle würden ihn hänseln, weil er arm war.  
Aber konnte er das seiner Lehrerin erklären?  
Sie würde es nicht verstehen.  
"Na schön, Ben", meinte sie, "das hört ab sofort auf. Warum bringst du dir nicht selbst ein Pausenbrot mit?"  
Wieder zuckte der Junge mit den Schultern. "Ich... nächste Woche bekomme ich meinen Lohn von Mr. Edwards, dann kann ich Brot kaufen", sagte er schüchtern.  
Oh Gott!  
Dieses Kind hatte einfach kein Pausenbrot.  
"Lohn?", fragte sie. Nun reckte das Bürschchen seine magere Brust und wurde ein stolzes Stückchen größer.  
"Ich arbeite für Mr. Edwards", sagte er fest.  
Ms. Barclay nickte. "Bekommt denn dein Vater keinen Lohn?", fragte sie.  
"Doch…"  
"Aber?"  
"Nichts. Es kostet eben alles."  
Die Lehrerin ging zu ihm und strich ihm durch die dunklen Locken. "Weißt du was, Ben? Komm heute nach der Schule zu mir. Und nun geh raus zu den anderen, spielen."  
Ben nickte und lief aus dem Klassenraum. Spielen!  
Es schien Lichtjahre her zu sein, als er das letzte Mal gespielt hatte.  
Spielen war etwas für Kinder, die eine Mutter hatten. Und einen Vater, der sich kümmerte.

Nach der Schule überlegte Ben, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich zu Mr. Edwards in den Laden, aber Ms. Barclay hatte ihn zu sich bestellt.  
Wenn er Mister Edwards erklärte...  
"Ben?"  
Erschrocken sah der Junge auf.  
Seine Lehrerin stand vor ihm und sah ihn an. "Bist du soweit?"  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ma'am... Ich fürchte, ich kann nicht mit Ihnen kommen", sagte er leise aber bestimmt, "Mr. Edwards wartet auf mich. Er bekommt heute eine neue Lieferung und ich muss ihm beim Auspacken und Sortieren helfen. Wenn ich meinen Job verliere…"  
Ängstlich sah er zu ihr auf.  
Sie lächelte. "Wenn du deinen Job verlierst, habt ihr nichts zu essen, stimmt's?"  
Der Junge nickte.  
"Schon ok", meinte die Lehrerin, "ich habe bereits mit Mr. Edwards telefoniert. Das geht in Ordnung. Du kannst heute später kommen."  
Ben seufzte.  
Was wollte Ms. Barclay von ihm?  
"Nun komm", sagte sie und resigniert folgte er ihr.  
Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, sie würde in der Schule mit ihm reden wollen, aber sie nahm ihre Tasche und verließ das Schulhaus.  
Verdrossen trottete Ben nebenher.

Sie gingen zum Ms. Barclay nach Hause.  
Ben wunderte sich darüber. Er hatte ihr doch versprochen, Jacks Frühstücksbrote nicht mehr zu stehlen.  
Genügte das nicht?  
Wollte sie ihn bestrafen?  
Und wenn ja, wie?  
Unsinn!  
Miss Barclay war nett.

*****************

Ms. Barclay war sehr überrascht gewesen, als sie ihren Musterschüler beim Stehlen erwischt hatte.  
Aber als sie herausfand, warum er die übrigen Pausenbrote seiner Mitschüler stahl, tat er ihr leid.  
Sie wusste, er hatte erst vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren und war nun mit seinem Vater allein. Doch Robert Fraser schien sich nicht um seinen Jungen zu kümmern.  
Benton war ein sehr fleißiger Schüler, der gern lernte. Doch seine Leistung hatte rapide nachgelassen und er hatte wiederholt keine Hausaufgaben gemacht.  
Seine Kleidung war zwar halbwegs sauber, aber schlecht in Schuss. Ebenso seine Schultasche. Und er stahl die Pausenbrote seiner Mitschüler. Sie musste ihm helfen.  
Aber dieses winzige, schmächtige Bürschchen mit den dunklen Locken und den riesigen, blauen Augen im blassen Gesicht, war stolz. Und stur. Sie würde ihn liebend gerne aufpäppeln, doch sie wusste, umsonst würde er nichts nehmen.

******************

Sie erreichten das Haus, in dem die junge Lehrerin wohnte. Sie hatte dort zwei kleine Zimmer zur Miete.  
Das Haus selbst war groß und erinnerte Ben an das Haus seiner Großeltern in Inuvik.  
Ms. Barclay führte ihn in ihr kleines Reich. 

Ben sah sich neugierig um. In dem einen Zimmer, das wohl das Wohnzimmer war, stand ein Klavier.  
Ehrfürchtig ließ er die Finger über das polierte Holz gleiten. Auf dem Klavier standen Blumen. Ein bunter Wiesenstrauß.  
Überhaupt gab es in der kleinen Wohnung viele Blumen und Grünpflanzen.  
Das kleine Doppelfenster war ziemlich niedrig und mit zarten Gardinen bestückt, die mit apricotfarbenen Schleifen zusammengehalten wurden.  
Auch auf dem Fensterbrett stand eine dickbauchige Vase mit Blumen. 

Ben sah aus dem Fenster in einen kleinen, gemütlichen Garten. Jetzt wusste er, wo die vielen Blumen herkamen.  
Ms. Barclay war in der schmalen Küche und machte Tee.  
Ben nahm inzwischen jedes Detail in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf und speicherte es ab. Ein Kamin, eine ebenfalls mit Blumen bedruckte Couch mit dem dazugehörigen Ohrensessel.  
An der Ecke war noch ein Fenster. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein großer, dunkler Schrank, in dem sich, neben allerlei Kitsch, auch Bücher befanden.  
Viele Bücher.  
Auf dem Tisch und der Kommode, sowie auf dem Schrank, lagen Häkeldeckchen und Ben fragte sich, ob Ms Barclay sie selbst machte.

Auf der Kommode stand eine Schale mit Äpfeln und Birnen. Ben lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal Obst gegessen? Der Apfelgriebs aus dem Papierkorb zählte nicht.  
Der Junge nahm einen Apfel in die Hand und roch daran. Er hatte sich angewöhnt von Gerüchen satt zu werden. Wenigstens vorübergehend.  
Ms. Barclay kam mit dem Tee.  
"Ben...", sagte sie streng.  
Wollte der Junge wieder Essen stehlen?  
Er hatte doch versprochen, es nicht mehr zu tun. Vor Schreck ließ das Kind den Apfel fallen und starrte seine Lehrerin an.  
Der Apfel rollte unter die Kommode.

Ben erschrak, als die Lehrerin seinen Namen rief. Der Apfel rollte unter den Schrank.  
Ben sah auf.  
Nein!  
Er wollte den Apfel nicht stehlen!  
Ehrlich.  
Er wollte nur daran riechen.  
Aber Miss Barclay blickte ihn enttäuscht an.  
"Oh, Benton", seufzte sie, " warum fragst du mich nicht, ob du einen Apfel haben kannst?"  
Abwehrend hob der Junge die Hände.  
"Nein, Ma'am!", rief er entsetzt.  
Sie glaubte doch nicht etwa…  
"Oje ", seufzte er resigniert.  
"Ich bin traurig, Ben", meinte die Lehrerin.  
Ben glaubte ihr. Sie sah wirklich traurig aus.  
Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Sie sollte nicht traurig sein, er mochte sie doch.  
"Miss... Miss Barclay... Ich...", stammelte er.  
"Ich bin enttäuscht", erwiderte sie und stellte das Tablett mit den Teetassen auf den Couchtisch.

Ben ging auf die Knie und schaute unter der Kommode nach dem Apfel. Ms. Barclay beobachtete ihn skeptisch.  
In der hintersten Ecke sah er ihn. Er musste halb unter den Schrank kriechen, um an den Apfel zu gelangen, aber er schaffte es.  
Dann streckte er seiner Lehrerin erwartungsvoll das Obst entgegen und sagte stolz: "Sehen Sie, Ma'am? Nicht reingebissen!"  
Er pustete eine Staubfussel aus seiner Stirn, die sich dort in einer Locke verfangen hatte.  
Ms. Barclay runzelte die Stirn.  
Ben polierte den Apfel fein säuberlich an seinem Pullover und legte ihn zurück in die Schale.  
"Ich rieche nur daran", sagte er fest, "riechen ist fast wie essen, nur dass man nicht so lange satt ist." 

"Komm her und setz dich", sagte Ms. Barclay. Ben zögerte, kam dann aber hinüber und setzte sich in den Ohrensessel.  
Ms. Barclay schenkte Tee ein. Auch ein Teller mit selbstgebackenen Keksen stand auf dem Tisch.  
"Greif zu", meinte die Lehrerin. Das ließ sich der Junge nicht zweimal sagen.  
Er nahm einen Keks und biss ein winziges Stückchen ab. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Bissen langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Die Lehrerin war verwundert. Sie hatte eher damit gerechnet, dass er den Keks gierig verschlang.  
Sie lächelte. "Was tust du da?", fragte sie.  
Ben öffnete die Augen und blickte sie unschuldig an.  
"Ich genieße", antwortete er ernst, "Das wird der einzige Keks sein, den ich für lange Zeit haben werde, das ist mir klar. Und deshalb speichere ich den Geschmack. Das hält ewig. Auf jeden Fall bis zu meinem Geburtstag. Dann kann ich mich an den Geschmack erinnern und so tun, als würde ich zum Geburtstag Kekse haben."  
Er klang so stolz, dass es Ms. Barclay die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
Aber was der Junge dann sagte, in seiner kindlich-naiven Art und so stolz, ließ sie weinen. Er sagte: "Das ist eine geniale Fähigkeit, Miss Barclay. Sie sollten das auch mal probieren. Wenn ich mittags aus der Schule komme, laufe ich immer ein wenig durch die Straßen und sammle Essensdüfte in meinem Kopf."  
Er tippte sich an die Schläfe.  
"Genauso mache ich es auch, wenn mich jemand streichelt. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie meine Mum mich gestreichelt hat, am Abend bevor sie nicht mehr zurückkam. Abends liege ich dann im Bett und streichle mich selber. Dann singe ich das Lied, das Mum mir jeden Abend vorgesungen hat und tue so, als wäre sie immer noch da. Ich meine, sie IST da. In meinem Herzen."  
Ms. Barclay nahm ihr Taschentuch und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. 

Dieses Kind tat ihr so leid. Es hatte nichts, versuchte aber alles daraus zu machen.  
Eine unglaubliche Fähigkeit, die beim Überleben half.  
"Ben...", sagte sie und musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.  
Erwartungsvoll sah der Junge sie an.  
"Ja Ma'am?"  
"Du brauchst Hilfe."  
Ben hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Nein!", rief er erschrocken und stand auf. "Nein, Ma'am. Ich komme schon klar! Ich arbeite ja bei Mister Edwards.. ."  
Nur nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen!  
Wenn sein Dad das mitbekam, wurde er wütend. Frasers bettelten nicht!  
Aber Ms. Barclay sagte etwas anderes: "Möchtest du noch einen Job, Benton?" Überrascht blickte der Junge sie an.  
Einen zweiten Job?  
Warum nicht?  
Er brauchte dringend neue Stiefel. Und Dad könnte auch mal etwas Neues gebrauchen. "Okay", antwortete er wachsam. "Was soll ich tun? Und was bekomme ich dafür?"  
Ms. Barclay lachte. Der kleine Fraser war clever. "Nun", meinte sie, "du könntest zum Beispiel Rasen mähen. Einmal im Monat. Dafür bekommst du 5 Dollar. Möchtest du Klavier spielen lernen?"  
"Was?"  
Einmal im Monat 5 Dollar extra wäre gut.  
Aber was hatte es mit dem Klavier auf sich? Klar, Klavier lernen war sicher interessant, aber wie sollte er die Stunden bezahlen?  
Er nickte.  
"Gut", die Lehrerin klatschte in die Hände. "Sagen wir, zweimal die Woche für eine Stunde? Du bekommst eine warme Mahlzeit dafür."  
Das irritierte das Kind. Er sollte etwas dafür bekommen, damit er etwas lernte?  
Das war merkwürdig. Er rechnete im Kopf nach. Zwei Stunden in der Woche fürs Klavierspielen lernen, zwei Stunden an sechs Tagen die Woche bei Mister Edwards, das waren zwölf Stunden in der Woche.  
Achtundvierzig Stunden im Monat, dazu Rasen mähen, was vielleicht auch noch mal zwei Stunden dauerte, macht fünfzig Stunden im Monat. Dazu Schule und seine Verantwortung zu Hause, wofür er nichts bekam.

Bei Mr. Edwards bekam er 5 Dollar die Woche und täglich eine warme Mahlzeit.  
Für das Geld wollte er die am meisten benötigten Lebensmittel kaufen. Wenn sie gerade nichts brauchten oder Geld übrig blieb, wollte er es in einen Becher im Küchenschrank tun, um es für Dinge wie dringend benötigte Kleidung oder unvorhersehbare Reparaturen aufzusparen.  
Oder eben für den Tierarzt, wenn einer von Dads Hunden mal krank wurde. Die Hunde waren sein Kapital, sagte er.  
Wenn ihnen etwas zustieß, konnte er seine Arbeit nicht mehr korrekt ausführen.  
Allerdings fragte Ben sich, ob sein Vater überhaupt jemals wieder arbeiten ging.  
Die RCMP würde ihn nicht ewig fürs Nichtstun bezahlen.  
Doch was dann?

Ben wusste, dass er allein ihren Lebensunterhalt nicht bestreiten konnte. Aber wenn er bei Ms. Barclay zweimal die Woche fürs Klavierlernen eine zusätzliche Mahlzeit bekam, musste er weniger Lebensmittel bei Mister Edwards kaufen. Das sparte Geld. Dazu die 5 Dollar im Monat fürs Rasenmähen bei Miss Barclay. Zumindest über den Sommer.  
Vielleicht konnte er das Rasenmähen im Winter mit Schneeschippen tauschen?  
Gut, dann hätte er bis zum Winter 20 Dollar übrig. Wenn nichts dazwischen kam, würde er für Dad eine neue Jacke kaufen und vielleicht sogar seine kaputten Stiefel reparieren lassen können. Das wäre großartig.

"Einverstanden", sagte er und streckte der Lehrerin seine kleine, schmutzige Hand entgegen.  
"Wäre es möglich, wenn ich Sonntags Klavier lernen könnte? Da habe ich nicht so viel zu tun."  
Und die Aussicht auf ein Sonntagsessen ließ ihn lächeln.  
"Meinetwegen", stimmte Miss Barclay zu und schlug ein.  
Zum Abschied steckte sie ihm einen der Äpfel aus der Schale zu.  
"Nimm, Ben", sagte sie, als er sie mit großen Augen ansah, "Ich weiß, du wolltest ihn nicht stehlen."  
Ben bedankte sich und verschwand.

*******************

Miss Barclay dachte noch lange über dieses merkwürdige Kind nach.  
Was war mit seinem Vater?  
Warum kümmerte der sich nicht?  
Sie beschloss, Robert Fraser einen Besuch abzustatten. So ging das ja nicht weiter.

********************

Ben war fleißig. Er half bei Mister Edwards, kümmerte sich um den Fraser-Haushalt und ging zur Schule.  
Nur die Hausaufgaben machte er selten. Er kam einfach nicht dazu. Eigentlich wollte er sie abends vor dem Zubettgehen machen, aber meistens schlief er ein.  
Dann waren sie unvollständig oder gar nicht erst angefangen. 

Am schönsten waren die Sonntage bei Miss Barclay. Er schwänzte die Kirche und den Chor und ging zu seiner Lehrerin, um Klavier spielen zu lernen.  
Anfangs saß er wie verloren auf dem Klavierhocker, legte seine kleinen, schmutzigen Finger auf die Tasten und wusste nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte.  
Als die Lehrerin seine schmuddeligen Hände sah, schüttelte sie den Kopf und sagte: "Weißt du, Ben, Klavierspielen ist fast wie ein Kirchenbesuch. Es ist etwas Heiliges, da geht man nicht mit schmutzigen Händen hin. Geh ins Badezimmer und wasch sie dir." 

Ben wurde rot und versteckte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. Er schämte sich furchtbar. Da hatte er sein bestes Hemd angezogen und seine Schuhe geputzt, ebenso versucht, seine Locken zu bändigen, aber an seine Hände hatte er nicht gedacht.  
Beschämt betrachtete er die schwarzen Trauerränder unter seinen Nägeln.  
Es war auch nicht so einfach, genügend Wasser zu holen, um sich ausreichend zu waschen. Solange es warm war, hüpfte Ben in den eisigen Fluss um sich zu waschen. Wenn es regnete, lief er, nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet, hinaus.  
Die Seife sparte er, die kostete nur Geld. 

Das Problem war, dass er den großen Eimer einfach nicht tragen konnte, wenn der voller Wasser war. Mit dem kleinen Eimer würde er hundertmal gehen müssen, um den Waschzuber zu füllen.  
Und wenn er das Wasser erhitzen würde, würde es den ganzen Tag dauern.  
Die Zeit hatte er einfach nicht.  
Dabei sehnte er sich nach einem heißen Bad und Seifenduft. So wie früher, als seine Mum ihn immer samstags gebadet hatte.  
Aber das war lange her, in einer anderen Zeit. Längst vorbei.  
Nun reichte es nur noch für eine Katzenwäsche.

Die einzige Zeit, wenn seine Hände wirklich sauber waren, war wenn er Wäsche wusch. Unten am Fluss. Dazu benutzte er auch die Seife. Damit wenigstens die Wäsche gut roch.

Mit großen Augen sah er seine Lehrerin an. "Entschuldigung", murmelte er verschämt.  
Dann stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich die Hände zu waschen.  
Miss Barclays Badezimmer war etwas ganz Besonderes. So etwas hatte Ben noch nie gesehen.  
Abgesehen davon, dass die Frasers kein Badezimmer besaßen, sondern nur den alten Waschzuber, die Waschschüssel mit dem Sprung und ein Plumpsklo hinter der Scheune, hatte Ben schon Badezimmer gesehen.  
Zum Beispiel bei Mister Edwards. Aber das war auch nur spartanisch eingerichtet, mit einem schmalen Waschbecken, einer Zinkwanne, deren quietschende Metalloberfläche er nur mit einem Schaudern berühren konnte und, immerhin, einem einfachen Wasserklosett. 

Doch Miss Barclays Badezimmer schien aus einem Märchen zu stammen. Es war lichtdurchflutet und weiß getüncht. Die Badewanne war ebenfalls weiß. Auch das Waschbecken und die Toilette.  
Die Füße der Wanne waren verschnörkelt, ebenso der Rahmen des großen Spiegels über dem Waschbecken.  
Überall waren pastellfarbene Akzente gesetzt, in hellblau und rosa.

Ben starrte mit offenem Mund und staunte. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass man ein ganzes Zimmer, das fast so groß wie seine Schlafkammer zu Hause war nur für die Körperpflege verwendete, erschien ihm größenwahnsinnig.  
Aber es gab fließend Wasser und so musste man es nicht draußen von der Pumpe holen.

Andächtig strich Ben mit der Hand über den Wannenrand.  
Die Wanne war riesig!  
Nicht so klein wie der Waschzuber zu Hause, in dem er gerade noch so im Sitzen die Beine ausstrecken konnte.  
In dieser Wanne könnte er fast schwimmen!  
Er sah sich um und kletterte dann kurzerhand in die Wanne.  
Wow!  
Er streckte sich komplett aus und hatte immer noch Platz.  
Wie herrlich musste es sein, darin zu baden! Ringsherum standen verschiedene Fläschchen, Tuben und Flakons.  
Ben schraubte sie der Reihe nach auf und roch daran. Herrliche Märchendüfte entströmten ihnen.  
Er schloss die Augen und träumte.  
So musste es dort sein, wo seine Mum jetzt war… 

"Ben? Alles in Ordnung?"  
Ms. Barclay klopfte an die Tür und holte den Jungen aus seinen Träumen zurück.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er und bevor er aus der glatten Wanne klettern und all die Flaschen wieder verschließen konnte, ohne dass eine davon herunter fiel und zerbrach, hatte Ms. Barclay schon die Tür geöffnet.  
"Benton!", rief sie irritiert, als sie ihn in ihrer Badewanne hocken sah. "Was tust du da?!"  
Er starrte sie mit blauem Scheinwerferblick an und stammelte: "Ich... Ich... Entschuldigung, Ma'am..."  
Sie lächelte.  
Der Junge war sehr neugierig, das wusste sie. "Gefällt dir mein Badezimmer?", fragte sie.  
Er war verwirrt. Eigentlich hatte er eine Standpauke erwartet und dass sie ihn davonjagte.  
Aber seine Lehrerin erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Ben stellte sorgfältig die Fläschchen wieder an ihren Platz und kletterte aus der Wanne.  
"Ja, Ma'am", antwortete er. "Es ist wie im Märchen. Noch nie habe ich so eine Wanne gesehen."  
Miss Barclay lachte.  
"Möchtest du mal darin baden?", fragte sie.  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Ben sie an. Und ob er das wollte!  
"Nun wasche die Hände und komm", sagt die Lehrerin und lächelte in sich hinein.

******************

Miss Barclay hatte Mitleid mit dem vernachlässigten Jungen. Ben selbst hielt sich für den glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Es machte ihm unglaublich Spaß, die Sonntage mit seiner Lehrerin zu verbringen. Mit ihr zu kochen, zu essen, in ihrer Märchenwanne zu baden und bei ihr Klavier spielen zu lernen. Es war fast so, als hätte er wieder eine Mutter.

*****************

Bob Fraser war froh, dass sich anscheinend jemand um seinen Sohn kümmerte. Der Junge hatte einen neuen Haarschnitt, schien regelmäßig zu essen und jeden zweiten Sonntag roch er wie ein Blumenfeld.  
Er selbst, Robert, hatte einfach keine Kraft, sich um irgendwas zu kümmern.  
Nicht mal um sich selbst.  
Er war ungepflegt und stank nach Hund. Außerdem wurden sein Bart und sein Haar immer länger. 

Sein Junge, der seiner Mutter so ähnlich sah, dass Bob ihn kaum ansehen konnte ohne zu weinen, brachte ihm Essen, Wasser und saubere Kleidung. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, woher der Junge Geld für Lebensmittel hatte.  
Es war ihm auch egal, solange er nicht bettelte. Vielleicht würde er ihn fragen, wenn er nach Hause kam.

*********************

Woche um Woche verging und die Kinder hatten längst Ferien. Ben hatte nun etwas mehr Zeit und fragte Mr. Edwards, ob er in den Ferien nicht etwas mehr für ihn arbeiten könnte, aber der Kolonialwarenhändler meinte, in der Ferienzeit war nicht so viel los.  
Also hatte der Junge Freizeit, mit der er nichts anfangen konnte.  
Freunde hatte er keine und so streifte er allein umher und suchte sich Beschäftigung.  
Er reparierte Dads alte Angel und ging Fische fangen.  
Die, die sie nicht selbst aßen, verkaufte er kurzerhand, so bekam er noch ein paar Cent zusätzlich, die er akribisch sparte.  
Er wollte für Ms. Barclay ein Geschenk kaufen. Als Dankeschön für all das, was sie für ihn getan hatte.

*********************

Miss Barclay hatte für die Ferien eine Reise zu ihrer Familie nach Whitehorse geplant. Vier Wochen würde sie weg sein.  
Nun überlegte sie, wie sie es Ben beibringen sollte. Der Fraser-Junge hatte sich so an ihre Sonntage gewöhnt.  
Jeden zweiten Sonntag durfte er die von ihm so bewunderte Badewanne benutzen und er hatte Vergnügen daran.  
Er liebte es, gemeinsam zu kochen, Klavier zu spielen und im Garten zu helfen. Es war fast so, als wäre seine Mutter wieder da, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie ihm die Mutter nicht ersetzen konnte. 

Bevor sie zu ihrer Familie fuhr, musste sie unbedingt mit Bens Vater reden. Der sollte sich gefälligst um seinen Sohn kümmern. Der Junge war schließlich erst sechs Jahre alt.  
Aber stattdessen kümmerte das Kind sich um seinen Vater, jobbte nebenbei und schaffte Essen heran.  
Das war nicht akzeptabel.  
Der kleine Fraser war sehr intelligent, clever und lernte schnell. Es wäre schade um das vergeudete Potenzial.  
Sie war sehr wütend auf Robert Fraser.  
Das Gespräch, dass sie Ben zuliebe so lange hinausgezögert hatte, war längst überfällig.

*******************

Robert Fraser war in der Scheune bei den Hunden zugange, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
Eine Frauenstimme.  
Wer konnte das sein?  
Er knurrte und trat aus der Scheune.  
Eine junge Frau stand vor ihm und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
"Mister Fraser?", fragte sie.  
Er nickte stumm.  
Wer war sie und was wollte sie von ihm?  
"Ich bin Miss Barclay, Bentons Lehrerin", stellte sie sich vor.  
Sie hatte dem Jungen nichts von dem geplanten Gespräch erzählt und ihm einen Auftrag erteilt, der ihn länger in Anspruch nehmen würde, damit er nicht zufällig zwischen die Fronten geriet.  
Mit der Aussicht auf einen Extra-Dollar war Ben losgelaufen. 

Miss Barclay wusste, das Gespräch mit seinem Vater würde nicht leicht werden und sie wollte den Jungen unbedingt da raushalten.  
Robert sah sie skeptisch an und brummte: "Es sind Ferien. Oder hat der Bengel etwas angestellt?"  
Missbilligend schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. Sah denn der Mann nicht, dass sein kleiner Junge versuchte, sie beide irgendwie durchzubringen?  
Nein, wie sollte er auch?  
Er war so in seinem Selbstmitleid gefangen, dass er sich nicht einmal um sich selbst kümmern konnte.  
Schon wie er aussah!  
Unrasiert und zottelig. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig und oft geflickt. Um die Scheune und das Haus herum war es unordentlich.  
Überall lagen Geräte, Werkzeuge und Schutt. Ein Sechsjähriger allein KONNTE das alles gar nicht in Ordnung halten. 

"Nein", sagte die Lehrerin, "Ben hat nichts angestellt. Aber ich muss dennoch dringend mit Ihnen reden. Können wir ins Haus gehen?"  
"Ich habe zu tun", knurrte Bob verärgert.  
"Wenn der Junge nichts angestellt hat, ist es doch gut."  
Nun war Ms. Barclay erst recht verärgert.  
Ja, Bob Fraser hatte zu tun, aber leider die falschen Dinge.  
Gut, er hatte seine Frau verloren, das war schlimm, aber musste er sich so gehen lassen? "Nein, es ist nicht gut!", sagte die Lehrerin bestimmt, "Und wenn sie mich nicht ins Haus bitten wollen, kann ich Ihre Unhöflichkeit akzeptieren, aber ich werde trotzdem sagen, was ich zu sagen habe, auch wenn es die ganze Welt hören kann. Und es wird nicht angenehm für Sie werden!"

Nun sah Bob ihr ins Gesicht und der Geist eines Lächelns umspielte für einen Augenblick seine Mundwinkel.  
Die Frau gefiel ihm. Sie war resolut und das erinnerte ihn an seine geliebte Caroline. Die war genauso gewesen.  
Oh, Caroline!  
Er rieb mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und fühlte sich plötzlich uralt.  
"Kommen Sie", knurrte er und stapfte voraus.

Die Hütte war dunkel und unaufgeräumt. Es roch auch nicht gut. Bob wies mit der Hand auf einen Sessel, von dem er schnell ein paar Kleidungsstücke genommen hatte, die dort gelegen hatten.  
Auf dem Tisch und dem Kaminsims stand schmutziges Geschirr und es müsste auch dringend mal wieder durchgefegt und Staub gewischt werden.  
Und vor allem gelüftet.  
In so einer Umgebung konnte man doch nicht mit einem Kind leben.  
Neben der Tür stand ein Wäschekorb mit schmutzigen Sachen. Wollte Bob Fraser waschen oder tat das etwa auch Ben?  
Sie vermutete Letzteres.  
Ohne Aufforderung trat sie ans Fenster und öffnete es.  
Bob Fraser sah ihr zu, sagte aber nichts.  
Er ließ sich stöhnend in seinen Ohrensessel fallen. Miss Barclay nahm in dem Sessel Platz, den Bob vorher freigeräumt hatte.

"Nun, was wollen Sie?", fragte der Mann unfreundlich. Er hatte keine Lust auf Besuch. Miss Barclay sah ihm in die Augen. Er hatte die gleichen blauen Augen wie sein Sohn.  
Sie überlegte, wie sie es ihm erklären sollte. "Mr. Fraser", sagte sie , "wissen Sie, was Benton in seiner Freizeit so treibt?"  
Bob knurrte. "Keine Ahnung. Was Kinder ebenso in ihrer Freizeit tun."  
Ms. Barclay schüttelte den Kopf . "Bekommt er genug zu essen?", fragte sie weiter.  
Bob wurde ärgerlich. "Wir haben zu essen, danke."  
"Kümmern Sie sich um die Versorgung?", wollte die junge Lehrerin jetzt wissen.  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!", schnauzte der Mann.  
Ms. Barclay seufzte. "Mister Fraser", sagte sie nun etwas sanfter, aber eindringlich. "Ich verstehe, dass sie trauern. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass Sie Ihre Frau verloren haben. Aber Ben hat auch seine Mutter verloren. Und nun übernimmt er die ganze Verantwortung. Er ist erst sechs Jahre alt! Sie sollten sich um ihn kümmern, nicht umgekehrt. Wissen Sie, was er tut? Er arbeitet! Er hilft Mister Edwards im Laden, damit Sie beide was zu essen haben. Außerdem mäht er bei mir Rasen, lernt Klavier spielen und kochen. Aber ich kann nicht ewig Ihre Aufgaben übernehmen. Ich werde für vier Wochen nach Whitehorse zu meiner Familie fahren. In dieser Zeit wird Ben niemanden haben, der sich um ihn kümmert, wenn Sie es nicht tun. Was Ihnen und Ihrem Sohn widerfahren ist, ist wirklich sehr traurig, aber Sie sollten endlich Verantwortung übernehmen. Ich bin sicher, ihre Frau würde ihr Verhalten missbilligen."

Bob sprang von seinem Sessel auf.  
Das ging doch echt zu weit!  
Was bildete diese Frau sich eigentlich ein?!  
"Sie wissen gar nichts von mir!", brüllte er, "Und schon gar nichts von meiner Frau! Raus!"  
Ja, sowas in der Art hatte Ms. Barclay befürchtet.  
Sie stand auf und sagte fest:" Wenn Sie nicht anfangen, sich endlich um Ihren Jungen zu kümmern, werde ich die Behörden einschalten und Ihre Vorgesetzten informieren. Das hat Ben nicht verdient. Guten Tag!"  
Damit verließ sie das Haus.

*****************

Als die Lehrerin gegangen war, setzte Bob sich in seinen Ohrensessel am Kamin und stützte seufzend das Gesicht in die Hände.  
"Oh, Caroline!", stöhnte er, "was soll ich nur machen? Ich vermisse dich so sehr."  
Er spürte, wie sein Herz weh tat und seine Kehle sich zuschnürte.  
Hatte Bens Lehrerin nicht recht?  
Sie wollte die Behörden einschalten.  
Sie würden ihm den Jungen wegnehmen und in ein Heim stecken.  
Nun, vielleicht war das keine schlechte Idee?

Der Junge arbeitete, hatte seine Lehrerin gesagt. Bob meinte sich dunkel zu erinnern, dass Ben ihm davon erzählt hatte.  
Das erklärte auch, woher das Essen kam. Bisher hatte es Bob nicht interessiert.  
Gar nichts hatte in interessiert.  
Seit Caroline gestorben war, hatte er aufgehört zu leben.  
Das wurde ihm nur schmerzlich bewusst, doch was sollte er tun?  
Er war so allein.  
Verlassen.  
Er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Aber er musste!  
Er musste wieder anfangen zu leben.  
Und er musste sich um Benton kümmern.  
Ja, er war schwach, aber es wurde Zeit, dass er aufwachte.  
Dass er den Kirchturm wieder vom Leuchtturm unterscheiden konnte.  
Der Wind hatte sich gedreht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob bekommt erneut überraschenden Besuch und muss nun eine Entscheidung treffen, mit der er und auch Ben leben können.  
Er schreibt einen Brief.  
Ben verabschiedet sich von seiner Lehrerin, die in die Ferien fährt.  
Doch auch für ihn beginnt ein großes Abenteuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte.  
Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
Eine englische Version ist bereits in Arbeit.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.  
TYK

Sonntagmorgen. Ms Barclay wusste, dass Ben jeden Moment auftauchen würde. Dann musste sie ihm erklären, dass sie sich nun vier Wochen lang nicht sehen würden. Morgen früh würde sie mit dem Buschpiloten nach Whitehorse fliegen. Für einen Moment hatte sie überlegt, hier zu bleiben. Ben zuliebe.  
Aber sie hatte ihre Familie lange nicht gesehen und ihre Schwester hatte ein Baby bekommen. Sie würde ihre kleine Nichte gern kennenlernen. Trotz allem hatte sie auch ein Privatleben und Ben war stark.  
Er würde es schon schaffen.  
Und vielleicht waren ihre Worte ja bei Bob Fraser doch auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen, wer weiß?

Ben steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und grinste schief.  
"Hallo, Miss B.", sagte er schüchtern.  
"Hallo, Ben. Komm rein", erwiderte die Lehrerin. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Inzwischen fühlte er sich hier mehr zu Hause als in seiner Hütte, bei seinem schweigsamen Vater. Er liebte ihn, keine Frage, aber er konnte mit ihm nichts anfangen.  
Er stellte sich vor, für immer bei Ms Barclay zu leben.  
Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee.  
Nun musste er nur eine Möglichkeit finden, sie seiner Lehrerin plausibel zu machen. 

Sie kochten gemeinsam das Mittagessen und lachten viel. Während das Essen auf dem Herd vor sich hin köchelte, übte Ben Klavier.  
Ms Barclay lobte ihn, weil er so schnell lernte. "Das ist, weil es mir Spaß macht", meinte er voller Überzeugung, "Und sie sind eine ausgezeichnete Lehrerin."  
"Oh, danke, Benton", erwiderte sie und errötete, "das ist das schönste Kompliment, dass ich seit langem bekommen habe."  
Das gab Ben den Mut, seine Idee auf den Tisch zu bringen. "Miss B.? Wollen sie mich adoptieren? ", platzte er heraus, bevor er Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekam.  
"Ich meine... Sie müssen sich nicht viel um mich kümmern. Ich kann für mich selbst sorgen, ich werde weiter bei Mr Edwards arbeiten und in der Schule noch besser aufpassen. Meine Hausaufgaben will ich auch immer machen. Es ist nur so, dass ich in letzter Zeit einfach keine Gelegenheit hatte. Ich hatte zu viel zu tun. Aber das soll sich ändern, versprochen! Ich werde einfach weniger schlafen, dann habe ich Zeit für die Hausaufgaben. Das Klavierspielen möchte ich nicht mehr missen und auch nicht das sonntägliche Bad alle zwei Wochen. Bei ihnen ist es viel schöner als zu Hause und ich könnte so tun als hätte ich wieder eine Mutter. Ich... Ich vermisse meine Mum, Miss Barclay."

Der Junge hatte drauflos geplappert und Ms Barclay brach es das Herz. Eigentlich wollte sie im heute sagen, dass sie verreisen wollte, doch nun war sie überzeugt davon, dass Ben nicht ohne sie zurecht kam.  
Sie war so wütend auf Bob Fraser.  
Sie hockte sich vor den Jungen hin und nahm seine kleinen Hände in ihre. Dann sah sie ihm in die hübschen, blauen Augen, die sie bettelnd, aber hoffnungsvoll ansahen.  
In dem Moment entschied sie, ihre Reise zu verschieben und ihrer Familie einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem sie mitteilte, dass sie später kommen wollte.  
"Ben", sagte sie sanft, "eine Adoption, weißt du... Das ist nicht so einfach. Schließlich hast du noch einen Vater."  
Von Ihrem Besuch bei dem wusste der Junge nichts.  
"Ja...mein Vater", sagte Ben verletzt, "Meinem Vater ist es egal, ob ich lebe oder sterbe, Ms Barclay. Es ist nicht leicht, nicht geliebt zu werden, aber vielleicht kann ich so tun, als ob Sie mich lieben würden? Ich meine, ein ganz klein wenig müssen Sie mich ja mögen, sonst würden Sie mir in Ihrer Freizeit nicht Klavier beibringen oder mit mir gemeinsam kochen und mich sogar in Ihrer Wanne baden lassen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich Ihr Kind sein dürfte, Miss B., aber wenn sie mich nicht wollen, ist es auch okay. Ich komme auch alleine klar." Er lächelte und stand auf.  
Ms Barclay stand ebenfalls auf und ließ seine Hände los. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Dieser kleine, schwarzgelockte Kerl mit den großen, blauen Augen tat ihr furchtbar leid. "Nicht jeder Sechsjährige kann von sich behaupten, ganz allein zurechtzukommen", meinte der Junge mit stolz geschwellter Brust. "Ich gehe dann mal" fügte er hinzu.  
Dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte, musste sie nicht wissen.  
"Ben!", rief sie, "Du hast noch nicht gegessen." Er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, aus Angst, sie würde seine Tränen sehen.  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Nein, er wollte nicht gehen. Wollte den Sonntag bei ihr verbringen, in seinem selbstgewählten Zuhause. Aber er musste, wenn er das letzte Fünkchen Würde, das ihm geblieben war, behalten wollte.  
"Ben! Warte!" Ms Barclays Stimme klang eindringlich und obwohl er schon die Hand auf der Türklinke hatte, hielt er inne.  
Irgendwas in ihrer Stimme stoppte ihn.  
Dann war sie bei ihm und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Er versuchte nicht mehr, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten und ließ ihnen freien Lauf.

******************

Bobs Vorgesetzter machte sich langsam Sorgen um seinen Untergebenen. Gut, Sgt. Fraser hatte seine Frau verloren und musste sich um seinen kleinen Sohn kümmern, aber irgendwann musste er auch wieder zur Arbeit kommen. Lange konnte er nicht mehr fürs Nichtstun bezahlt werden.  
Inspector Williams konnte seinen besten Mann nicht mehr lange decken, dann würde er bei seinen Vorgesetzten Rechenschaft ablegen müssen. Er musste dringend mit Bob Fraser reden. 

Als er an diesem Morgen zur Arbeit gehen wollte, hatte seine Frau ihn gebeten, am Abend einige Dinge aus Mr Edwards Gemischtwarenladen mitzubringen.  
Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und Inspector Williams war müde und erschöpft, als er den Laden betrat.  
Die Glocke über der Eingangstür läutete und ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Junge, der gerade den Laden fegte, drehte sich um und sah ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an. 

"Guten Abend", sagte Williams freundlich. Irgendwie kam ihm der Junge bekannt vor. "Guten Abend, Inspector", erwiderte das Kind. Williams runzelte die Stirn. Er trug zwar seine Uniform, aber dennoch fragte er sich, wie das Kind seinen Dienstgrad wissen konnte. Es war doch höchstens sechs oder sieben Jahre alt.

"Mr Edwards ist gleich für Sie da, Sir", meinte der Kleine geflissentlich. Der Inspektor fragte sich, was der Junge da tat.  
"Arbeitest du hier?", wollte er wissen.  
Das Kind nickte. "Ja, Sir. Ich helfe Mister Edwards. Dafür bekomme ich Lebensmittel und manchmal etwas Geld."  
Es klang stolz.  
"Und deine Eltern?", fragte Williams.  
Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Meine Mutter ist tot", meinte er leise.  
Nun kam dem Mountie ein Verdacht.  
"Und dein Vater?"  
Wieder zuckte der Kleine die Schultern.  
Williams wusste nun auch, warum dieser winzige Kerl seinen Dienstgrad erkannt hatte.  
Er war damit aufgewachsen.  
"Du bist Bob Frasers Junge, nicht wahr?", fragte er.  
Das Kind nickte ." Ja, Sir."

In diesem Moment trat Mr Edwards aus dem Hinterzimmer und Williams war abgelenkt. Während Mr Edwards die Waren für den Inspector zusammensuchte, überlegte dieser, wie der Junge hieß.  
Es war irgendein außergewöhnlicher Name.  
Und warum arbeitete der Knirps hier?  
Fraser bekam ja immer noch seinen Sold, davon würde er doch wohl sie beide ernähren können. Er sah sich um.  
Da stand der kleine Fraser-Junge und starrte ihn an.  
Mr Edwards packte die Waren zusammen und fragte: "Bist du fertig, Benton? Dann geh nach oben. Mrs Edwards hat das Essen fertig."  
Ben blinzelte und nickte. "Ja, Sir."  
Er stellte den Besen in die Ecke und verschwand durch die Hintertür.  
Richtig, Benton hieß der Zwerg. Williams lächelte. Seine Mutter hatte diesen ungewöhnlichen Namen ausgesucht. Bob hatte ihm auch die Geschichte dahinter erzählt, aber sie war ihm entfallen.  
Er räusperte sich und fragte den Ladenbesitzer: "Mister Edwards, das ist doch Sgt. Frasers Junge?"  
"Ja. Benton. Ein fleißiges und höfliches Bürschchen. Und genügsam. Er arbeitet für mich. Na ja... arbeiten kann man das nicht direkt nennen."  
Er lachte. "Ich habe die Lebensmittel, die er holte, eine Zeitlang angeschrieben, weil er kein Geld hatte und sein Vater nicht kam, um die Schulden auszugleichen. Da hat er mich gefragt, ob er diese Schulden abarbeiten könne. Ich wollte sie ihm erlassen, aber er meinte, sie würden ja weiterhin Lebensmittel brauchen. Tja, und sein Vater hat nie bezahlt. Also gab ich ihm kleinere Aufgaben, wie den Laden fegen oder Regale einräumen, ein bisschen Staubwischen und meine Bücher aufarbeiten. Er hat eine wunderschöne Handschrift. Dafür bekommt er, was er braucht und jeden Abend eine warme Mahlzeit. Er war so schrecklich mager, das es mich dauerte. Sein Vater kann sich nicht um ihn kümmern, nun versorgt dieses Kerlchen sie beide. Er ist zwar ziemlich klein, aber unglaublich zäh. Und stolz. Will nichts umsonst. Sturer Bengel."  
Wieder lachte Mr Edwards.  
"Warum kann sich sein Vater nicht kümmern?", wollte Inspector Williams wissen, aber Mr Edwards zuckte die Schultern.  
"Weiß nicht. Habe ihn seit Carolines Tod nicht mehr gesehen. Tragische Geschichte."  
Inspector Williams nickte. Dann zahlte er seine Einkäufe, verabschiedete sich und verließ den Laden. Das konnte er so nicht stehen lassen. Er musste etwas unternehmen.  
Inspector Williams ging noch nicht nach Hause, auch wenn seine Frau auf die Einkäufe wartete. Erst musste er mit Bob Fraser reden und zwar dringend.

*****************

Bob hatte die Hunde versorgt, sich eine Tasse Tee gemacht und saß nun wieder in seinem Sessel am Kamin.  
Er dachte daran, was die junge Lehrerin gesagt hatte. Ja, er sollte sich wirklich um seinen Sohn kümmern. Das Kind war viel zu jung um sich um sie beide kümmern zu können.  
Seufzend sah er sich in der Hütte um. Es sah wirklich sehr unordentlich und schmutzig aus, dabei hatte Caroline doch immer so auf Sauberkeit geachtet. Benton brauchte ein ordentliches Zuhause.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich Hilfe suchen?  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich uralt. Langsam stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und hob ein Kleidungsstück von einem Stuhl auf. Es war eine von Bens Hosen. Sie war zwar frisch gewaschen, hatte aber einen Riss über dem Knie. Das nächste Kleidungsstück, das er aufhob, war eines seiner Hemden, das ebenfalls einen Riss aufwies.

Auf dem Tisch stand Carolines Nähkorb. Ben wollte die Kleidungsstücke wohl reparieren? Konnte das Kind überhaupt nähen? Nun, Bob wollte das übernehmen. Schließlich hatte er das auf der Militärakademie gelernt.  
Er klappte den Nähkorb auf und sah hinein. Neben Nadeln und Garn fand er auch ein Dutzend verschiedenfarbiger Flicken und Stoffreste.  
Ja, so war seine Caroline gewesen, hob alles auf um es weiter zu verwenden.  
Er nahm einen der Flicken heraus und roch daran. Es roch nach Caroline. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.  
"Oh, Caroline.. .", schluchzte er. 

Dann klopfte es an die Tür. Erschrocken legte Bob den Flicken zurück und wischte sich hastig die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
Wer störte nun wieder?  
Er war nicht bereit für Besuch.  
Vielleicht, wenn er so tat als wäre er nicht da... 

Es klopfte lauter und fordernder.  
"Sergeant Fraser?"  
Oje! Die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten, Inspektor Williams!  
Langsam schlurfte er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Der Inspektor trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
Eigentlich hatte er seinen Untergebenen erwartet, den erst 29-Jährigen Sergeant Robert Fraser, aber vor ihm stand ein alter Mann mit Bart, der keinen Glanz mehr in den Augen hatte. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Williams erkannte, dass dieser bärtige, dünne Mensch der rechtmäßige Bewohner dieser Hütte war.  
Er verbarg sein Entsetzen und fragte, ob er eintreten dürfe.  
Widerwillig gab Bob die Tür frei.  
Die Hütte wirkte dunkel und unaufgeräumt.  
Auch Fraser selbst machte einen ungepflegten und vernachlässigten Eindruck. Nicht nur wegen des langen Bartes.  
Williams seufzte. Was war nur mit seinem besten Mann geschehen?  
Gut, er hatte seine Frau verloren und trauerte. Aber der Inspector sah auch, dass Bob Fraser sich selbst verloren hatte. Sich einfach aufgegeben. Er brauchte eine Aufgabe.

"Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte Inspector Williams und Bob räumte die Kleider vom Stuhl und wies mit der Hand auf selbigen.  
Er sagte kein Wort.  
"Danke", meinte Williams und setzte sich.  
Dass Fraser ihm einen Tee oder Kaffee anbieten würde, erwartete er gar nicht erst. Seine Einkaufstüten hatte er auf den Tisch gestellt. Bob hatte ihm gegenüber Platz genommen und sah ihn abwartend und skeptisch an.  
"Also, Sergeant", begann der Inspektor, "wie geht es Ihnen?"  
Eine ehrliche Antwort erwartete er nicht.  
"Danke, gut", knurrte Bob, "Was führt sie zu mir, Inspector?"  
Williams grinste innerlich. Typisch Fraser, immer gleich zur Sache kommen.  
"Nun, ich wollte wissen, wann Sie gedenken, wieder zur Arbeit zu kommen? Wir brauchen Sie, Fraser."  
Bob blickte ihn offen an. Zum ersten Mal sah er jemandem direkt ins Gesicht, seit dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau.  
"Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig.  
"Ja, natürlich. Sie sind einer meiner besten Männer.", antwortete Williams.  
Bob rieb über sein Gesicht, strich über seinen Bart.  
Oje! Dieser verdammte Bart musste ab. Und einen Haarschnitt würde er wohl auch brauchen. Plötzlich fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass es ja gar nicht so einfach war, wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen. Der Junge!  
"Zuerst muss ich einen Platz für Benton finden", antwortet er, "die Kinder haben Ferien."  
Williams nickte. "Tun Sie das. Bis dahin können Sie ihn mitnehmen."

***************

Als Ben an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, saß sein Vater nicht wie üblich in seinem Sessel am Kamin, sondern räumte die Hütte auf.  
Erstaunt sah der Junge ihm zu.  
"Hallo, Sohn", sagte Bob und sowas wie ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
Ben blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Hi, Dad", erwiderte er leise.  
Es war das erste Mal nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, dass sein Vater ihn zu sehen schien.  
Ben wunderte sich über seinen Dad. Was war passiert? Nun, was immer es war, es konnte nur besser werden. Wortlos nahm der Junge den Besen und begann die Stube zu fegen. Er wollte seinem Vater helfen.

Als Ben später im Bett lag, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür zu seiner Kammer und sein Dad kam herein.  
"Ben? Schläfst du?", fragte er leise.  
Der Junge war verwirrt. Seit Ewigkeiten war es nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass sein Vater in sein Zimmer kam um mit ihm zu reden.  
Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte oder ob überhaupt.  
Worüber sollte er mit seinem Dad reden?  
Über Mum?  
Zu schmerzhaft.  
Über die Zukunft?  
Zu unsicher.  
Bob kam zu ihm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ben kniff die Augen zu und tat als ob er schlief.  
Zögerlich legte Bob seinem Jungen die Hand auf die Wange.  
Dann begann er, ihn zu streicheln und flüsterte: "Es tut mir leid, Ben. Aber ab jetzt wird alles besser. Versprochen."  
Er stand auf und verließ die Kammer.  
Ben starrte in die Dunkelheit und fragte sich, was geschehen würde.  
Bob Fraser stand in der Tür zur Kammer seines Jungen und sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Der Mond schien durchs Fenster und erhellte den kleinen Raum. Bob lächelte. Sein Kleiner sah seiner Mutter so ähnlich.  
"Ich liebe dich, Sohn", flüsterte Bob. Dann schloss er leise die Tür, ging ins Wohnzimmer und zündete die Petroleumlampe an. Er holte Papier und Tinte, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann einen Brief zu schreiben:

Liebe Mutter, lieber Vater,

seit Carolines Tod ist es nicht mehr schön. ich bin so unsagbar traurig. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass der Schmerz irgendwann vergeht.  
Nun habe ich einen Fehler gemacht.  
Einen schrecklichen Fehler.  
Ich habe Benton vernachlässigt.  
Es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht, aber ich war so in meiner Trauer gefangen, dass ich den kleinen Kerl beinahe vergessen hatte. Aber neulich war seine Lehrerin hier und hat mir die Meinung gesagt.  
Sie ist eine sehr patente Person, auch wenn sie noch ziemlich jung ist.  
Sie hat sich um Ben gekümmert, was eigentlich meine Aufgabe ist. Sogar Klavier spielen bringt sie ihm bei.  
Er ist sehr musikalisch. Das hat er von Caroline. Oh, ich vermisse sie so.  
Aber ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass der Junge auch seine Mutter vermissen könnte. Das war egoistisch von mir. Das Kind ist erst sechs Jahre alt und hat sogar beim örtlichen Kolonialwarenhändler ausgeholfen, damit wir zu essen haben. 

In all meiner Trauer und meinem Schmerz habe ich mich nicht mal um die Versorgung gekümmert. Eines Nachts erschien mir Caroline im Traum und sagte, ich solle nicht vergessen, dass ich einen Sohn habe, der mich braucht. Nun habe ich aber absolut keine Ahnung, wie man einen Sechsjährigen erzieht und seine Lehrerin verreist den Sommer über.  
Heute war mein Vorgesetzter, Inspector Williams, hier und sagte, er habe Ben beim Arbeiten gesehen, als er einkaufen war.

Er meinte, ich solle wieder zur Arbeit kommen, wenn ich weiterhin meinen Sold bekommen wolle. Und ich bin bereit wieder zu arbeiten.  
Als Williams ging, ließ er Bananen aus seiner Einkaufstüte da.  
Für Benton.  
Der Junge liebt Bananen. 

Oh, ich schäme mich so, Mutter!  
Aber was soll ich tun? 

Nun wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr Ben für eine Weile zu euch nehmen könnt.  
Ich muss dringend einige Dinge regeln, bis ich etwas gefunden habe, was als alleinerziehender Vater akzeptabel ist.  
Bitte teilt mir so schnell wie möglich mit, ob ihr den Jungen den Sommer über nehmen könnt. Ich danke euch.

Beste Grüße, Robert

Robert Fraser steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag und schrieb die Adresse seiner Eltern in Inuvik darauf.  
Morgen würde er ihn abschicken.  
Er hoffte nur, dass seine Eltern einverstanden waren und den Jungen für eine Weile zu sich nahmen, so dass er ein paar Dinge regeln und einen Dienst finden konnte, der sich mit der Erziehung eines Sechsjährigen vereinbaren ließ.

Robert wusch und rasierte sich, schnitt sogar sein Haar und ging dann zu Bett.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass das Leben wieder in normalen Bahnen verlief.  
In dieser Nacht schlief er zum ersten Mal seit Carolines Tod im Ehebett.

****************

Als Ben am Morgen aufwachte, spürte er, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Er kletterte aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und ging in die Küche. Mit großen Augen blickte er auf seinen Vater, der frisch rasiert am Fenster saß und weinte.  
"Dad?", fragte der Junge zögerlich.  
Bob blickte ihn an und lächelte durch seine Tränen.  
"Komm her, Sohn", sagte er und breitete die Arme aus.  
Langsam ging Ben zu ihm hinüber. Bob zog seinen Jungen an sich und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
"Oh, Ben", sagte er schluchzend, "Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich liebe dich, Junge. Und ich vermisse deine Mutter." 

Nun traten auch dem Kind Tränen in die Augen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass es nicht länger stark sein musste.  
Nun durfte Ben sich fallen lassen und die Verantwortung an seinen Vater zurückgeben. "Ich vermisse Mum auch", wisperte er. 

Nach einer Weile löste Ben sich aus den Armen seines Vaters. Er war hungrig. Bob hatte ihm Frühstück gemacht.  
Haferflocken mit richtiger Milch!  
Und Bananen drin!  
Ben war glücklich.  
Nun wurde alles gut.

****************

An diesem Tag ging Bob Fraser wieder zur Arbeit. Ben kümmerte sich um den Haushalt und flitzte dann zu Ms Barclay, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.  
Die Lehrerin schien erleichtert.  
"Weißt du, Ben, ich bin so froh darüber", sagte sie, "denn ich werde für einige Zeit verreisen. Ich habe meine Reise um ein paar Tage verschoben, weil ich dich nicht allein lassen wollte. Aber nun scheint sich das Blatt ja zum Guten zu wenden. Weißt du was? Komm am Sonntag noch mal vorbei. Dann kochen wir noch einmal gemeinsam, spielen Klavier und du kannst baden. Okay?"  
Ben nickte und wunderte sich, dass die Lehrerin ihre Reise wegen ihm verschoben hatte. 

Als Bob am Abend nach Hause kam, rief er seinen Sohn zu sich: "Ben? Komm her, ich muss mit dir reden."  
Erwartungsvoll betrat der Junge die Stube und setzte sich an den Tisch. Bob setzte sich ihm gegenüber, räusperte sich und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte.  
Er wusste, dass er mit dem, was er seinem Sohn nun zu sagen hatte, eine neue Enttäuschung hervorrufen würde. Ben würde es als Vertrauensbruch sehen. Aber Bob Fraser hatte keine andere Wahl.

Der Junge hockte sich auf die Kante des Stuhls, gegenüber dem seines Vaters und sah diesen mit großen Augen an. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Er hatte, als seine Mutter noch lebte, seinen Dad nicht sehr oft gesehen, aber dennoch wusste er, anhand von Bobs Körpersprache, dass er ihm etwas mitteilen wollte, dass er als äußerst unangenehm empfinden würde.  
Bob räusperte sich, rieb den Daumen über seine Braue und begann zögernd: "Nun, Ben... "  
Er sah den Jungen nicht an, wischte nur mit der Hand über die ohnehin saubere Tischplatte. Dann fuhr er fort:" Weißt du, Sohn, ich war ja nun nicht gerade oft zu Hause. Das war nicht meine Absicht, aber wir haben nun mal ein riesiges Gebiet zu patrouillieren. Und das dauert eben. Ich weiß auch, dass ich das nicht mehr in der Form tun kann, jetzt wo ich die Verantwortung für dich habe..."  
Wieder rieb über seine Braue. Ben erschrak. Was hatte sein Dad vor?  
Wollte er ihn in ein Heim geben?  
Das würde er nicht zulassen!  
Er musste sofort einen Gegenvorschlag bringen! "Dad!", rief er aufgeregt, "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon klar, wenn du weg bist. Ich kann leicht das Haus in Ordnung halten, das hast du ja gesehen. Und wenn ich hier alleine bin, brauche ich mich nur um meinen Kram zu kümmern. Ich meine, Wäsche und so. Sicher kann ich weiter bei Mister Edwards aushelfen, dann musst du mir nicht mal Geld schicken. Und Miss Barclay kümmert sich auch um mich. Du wirst sehen, Dad, das ist ganz leicht. Wirklich. Das können wir so machen. Es hat ja jetzt auch die ganze Zeit funktioniert..."

"Benton", unterbrach Bob seine Tirade. "Das geht so nicht. Ich habe die Verantwortung für dich. Deine Mutter wäre damit nicht einverstanden."  
"Aber Dad!", die Stimme des Kindes wurde flehend. "Du kannst doch Miss Barclay einen Vertrag unterschreiben und Geld schicken, damit sie auf mich aufpasst!"  
Bob lachte rau. "Wenn das so einfach wäre, Sohn. Miss Barclay ist eine patente Frau, aber das kann ich nicht von ihr verlangen."  
"Sie kann mich auch adoptieren, wenn du unterschreibst!", warf Ben verzweifelt ein.  
Kichernd schüttelte Bob den Kopf.  
"Was du dir ausdenkst... Nein, ich habe eine andere Idee", meinte er.  
Ben traten Tränen in die Augen und er bettelte: "Ich will nicht ins Waisenhaus, Dad. Bitte..."  
Er ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
Bob lächelte nachsichtig, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum.  
Er strich seinem Jungen durchs Haar und sagte sanft: "Aber Ben! Wer sagt denn etwas vom Waisenhaus? Du sollst für eine Weile zu den Großeltern nach Inuvik, wenn sie einverstanden sind. Ich habe ihnen einen Brief geschrieben. Du magst doch die Großeltern? Und in Inuvik hat es dir doch auch gefallen? Es ist doch nicht für immer, Junge. Nur solange, bis ich ein paar Dinge geregelt habe."  
Bens Tränen versiegten.  
Inuvik.  
Die Großeltern!  
Natürlich!  
Als er das letzte Mal dort gewesen war, hatte er eine Menge Spaß gehabt. Das könnte ein Abenteuer werden.  
Er nickte "Ok, Dad."

Ben lag in seinem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen.  
Inuvik!  
Das wäre schon interessant.  
Aber er lebte gern in Caribou Lake.  
Hier ging er zur Schule, hier lebte Miss Barclay, die ihn wie einen Sohn behandelte.  
Hier war seine Mum begraben.  
Hier war sein Zuhause.  
Inuvik hingegen war riesig.  
Dort kannte ihn niemand. Aber dort lebten die Großeltern und zur Schule konnte er dort auch gehen.  
Und er hatte beim letzten Besuch dort einen Freund gefunden,Tommy Marshall, mit dem er sich regelmäßig schrieb.  
Nun ja, er schrieb regelmäßig. Tommy schrieb nicht gern.  
Ben lächelte. Ja, Inuvik würde ein einziges Abenteuer werden.  
Und Dad hatte gesagt, dass es ja nur für ein paar Wochen war. Bis er ein paar Dinge geregelt hatte.

***************

Als Ben am Sonntagmorgen aufwachte, war das Haus aufgeräumt, Frühstück für ihn gemacht, aber sein Dad war nicht da. Für einen Augenblick kam die alte Angst des Verlassenseins in dem Jungen auf, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sein Dad ihm das Versprechen gegeben hatte, ihn nicht allein zu lassen.  
Und sein Dad hielt seine Versprechen, schließlich war er ein Mountie.

Ben setzte sich an den Küchentisch und begann sein Frühstück zu essen. Ja, Dad hatte ihm Frühstück gemacht und das Haus aufgeräumt. Er würde bestimmt wiederkommen.  
Vielleicht war er draußen in der Scheune?  
Oder fischen?  
Oder bei einem Nachbarn?  
Ja, er würde ganz sicher zurückkommen.

Nach dem Frühstück räumte Ben den Tisch ab und wusch das Geschirr. Dann zog er sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Miss Barclay. An der Scheune blieb er stehen und lauschte. Dann schob er das große Tor auf und schaute hinein.  
"Dad?", rief er.  
"Hier, Sohn!", kam die Antwort.  
Ben fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. 

Sein Vater saß auf dem Holm eines umgedrehten Hundeschlittens und rauchte Pfeife. Die Hunde scharten sich um ihn und ließen sich kraulen.  
Ben schenkten sie keine Beachtung.  
"Du solltest in der Scheune wirklich nicht rauchen, Dad, das ist gefährlich", belehrte der Junge seinen Vater.  
Bob lachte rau. "Grünschnabel! Du klingst wie deine Mutter."  
Ein kurzer Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er seine geliebte Frau erwähnte. "Hast du gefrühstückt?", fragte er das Kind dann.  
Ben nickte. "Ja. Und das Geschirr aufgewaschen. Wenn du keine weiteren Aufgaben für mich hast, würde ich jetzt zu Miss Barclay gehen. Sie hat mich eingeladen. Du brauchst für mich nicht zu kochen, Dad, ich esse bei Ms B. Ich komme erst heute Abend wieder." Bob lachte und rief: "Hau schon ab! Und dass mir keine Klagen kommen!"

*****************

Bob Fraser schüttelte den Kopf, als der Junge davon flitzte.  
Dieser Lausebengel!  
Er liebte ihn und wollte nur das Beste für ihn. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass er sich nicht so um das Kind kümmern konnte, wie es richtig wäre. Na schön, hoffentlich konnten seine Eltern einspringen, bis er einige Dinge ins Reine gebracht hatte.  
Schließlich war da noch eine Rechnung offen, aber vorher musste das Kind in Sicherheit sein.

*******************

Ben ahnte nichts von den Sorgen und Nöten seines Vaters. Er lief aufgeregt zu seiner Lehrerin, um ihr die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Irgendwie freute er sich auf das bevorstehende Abenteuer.  
"Miss Barclay!", rief der Junge schon von Weitem, als er sie im Garten arbeiten sah. 

Verwundert blickte die Lehrerin auf.  
"Nanu? Ben? So früh?", wunderte sie sich.  
Was war passiert?  
Ben hielt sich nicht damit auf, das Gartentor zu öffnen, er sprang direkt über den Zaun.  
"Miss Barclay.. .", keuchte er außer Atem, "ich... Ich habe…"  
Die junge Lehrerin sah ihm in die leuchtenden Augen und wusste, es konnte nur eine gute Nachricht sein, die er da überbrachte.  
"Beruhige dich erstmal, Benton", sagte sie lächelnd, aber der Junge sprang wie ein Gummiball auf und ab und schnappte nach Luft.

Miss Barclay legte die Hacke aus der Hand und nahm Ben bei den Schultern.  
"Ganz ruhig, Kind", sagte sie sanft, "Atme tief ein und aus."  
Ben versuchte es.  
Dann platzte er heraus: "Ms B., Sie können ruhig zu ihrer Familie fahren. Ich fahre auch weg!"  
Die Lehrerin runzelte die Stirn.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte sie verwirrt.  
Was hatte Bob Fraser mit dem Kind vor? 

Ben hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt und sagte: "Dad hat die Hütte aufgeräumt und mir Frühstück gemacht. Und er ist rasiert und will wieder arbeiten gehen. Und weil er erst noch etwas klären muss, für die Arbeit, weil er ja immer so viele Wochen auf Patrouille ist, hat er den Großeltern in Inuvik einen Brief geschrieben und sie gefragt, ob sie mich eine Weile nehmen können. Aber ich bin sicher, sie tun es! Großmutter Fraser ist zwar etwas streng, aber Großvater hat mich gern. Er hat mir das Fischen beigebracht und das Gitarrespielen."  
Nun, letzteres stimmte nicht ganz. Er hatte auf Grandpas Gitarre probiert, aber sie war ziemlich groß gewesen.  
Seine Mom wollte ihm eine Kindergitarre kaufen, aber nun...  
Er seufzte traurig.  
"Alles okay?", fragte Ms Barclay. "Eben klang es noch so als würdest du dich freuen."  
Ben sah sie mit seiner seinen großen, blauen Augen an.  
"Ja, das tue ich auch, Ma'am...", meinte er leise, "es ist nur... Meine Mom wollte mir eine Kindergitarre schenken, weil Großvaters Gitarre so groß ist. Aber das geht ja jetzt nicht mehr." "Oh, Ben." Miss Barclay nahm ihn in den Arm. "Lass uns reingehen, ja?"  
Der Junge nickte.

Die Lehrerin und der Junge verbrachten einen schönen Tag miteinander. Sie kochten gemeinsam, spielten Klavier, arbeiteten ein wenig im Garten und machten dann sogar einen Spaziergang.  
Miss Barclay erzählte Ben, dass sie am Dienstag abreisen würde.  
"Wenn ich wiederkomme, bist du wahrscheinlich schon in Inuvik", sagte sie.  
Ben nickte.  
"Ja, das stimmt", antwortete er, "aber nach den Ferien bin ich auch wieder zurück. Schließlich muss ich ja wieder zur Schule gehen."  
Ms Barclay stimmte ihm zu, konnte sich aber nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass sie den kleinen Fraser so schnell nicht wiedersehen würde.  
Sie hatte ihn ins Herz geschlossen, aber es war wohl das Beste für ihn, wenn er irgendwo hin kam, wo man sich anständig um ihn kümmern würde.  
Nachdem Ben gebadet hatte und sie Abendbrot gegessen hatten, verabschiedete er sich mit dem Versprechen, seine Lehrerin am Dienstag zum Flugplatz zu bringen.

******************

Am Dienstagmorgen stand Ben schon sehr früh auf. Schließlich wollte er nicht verpassen, Miss Barclay zum Flugplatz zu bringen.  
Er fragte sich, ob er ebenfalls mit dem Flugzeug nach Inuvik reisen würde.  
Oder würde er mit seinem Dad den langen Weg im Pickup machen, so wie damals mit seiner Mum?  
Ms Barclay wartete bereits auf ihn. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn möglicherweise nicht mehr wiedersehen würde. Sie hatte dieses mutige, herzliche und hilfsbereite Kind in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
Aber sie wusste auch, dass dieses Kind seinen Weg gehen würde. Ben war stärker als er aussah, vor allem mental.

"Bereit, Ms B?" Ben wollte ihren Koffer nehmen, aber sie wehrte ab.  
"Ja, Ben, aber meinen Koffer trage ich lieber selbst."  
Ben sah enttäuscht aus. "Aber ein Gentleman trägt einer Dame das Gepäck. Das hat meine Mum gesagt und die war unglaublich klug", protestierte er.  
Miss Barclay lächelte.  
'Du wirst sicher mal ein richtiger Gentleman, wenn du groß bist', dachte sie, 'aber im Moment bist du ein ziemlich klein geratener Sechsjähriger, dem ich nicht erlauben kann, den schweren Koffer bis zum Flugplatz zu schleppen.'  
Laut sagte sie: "Das ist sehr nobel von dir, Ben und deine Mum hatte absolut Recht, aber lass mich bitte den Koffer nehmen. Du kannst die Tasche tragen, wenn Du möchtest."  
Damit war der Junge einverstanden.

Die Verabschiedung am Flugplatz verlief sehr emotional. Obwohl Ben sich fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht zu weinen, konnte er die Tränen nicht unterdrücken.  
Auch Ms Barclay liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Sie nahm den Jungen in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
"Ich habe dich sehr lieb, Ben", sagte sie leise. "Bitte vergiss das nie."  
Ben schluchzte. "Ich habe Sie auch lieb, Ms B. Sie sind die beste Lehrerin der Welt."  
Dann schluckte er die Tränen hinunter und meinte tapfer: "Aber es ist ja nur für den Sommer. Im Herbst sehen wir uns wieder, wenn das neue Schuljahr beginnt."  
Miss Barclay nickte.  
Sie hoffte, dass es wahr war, glaubte es aber nicht.  
"Ich werde Ihnen jeden Tag einen Brief schreiben, Miss B.", versprach Ben, aber die Lehrerin wusste, dass auch das nicht eintreffen würde.  
Ben war ein sorgloser Sechsjähriger, der in Inuvik so viele Abenteuer erleben würde, dass er das Briefeschreiben spätestens nach einer Woche vergessen würde.  
Doch das war okay. 

Stolz klopfte Ben auf die Brusttasche seines etwas zu großen Hemdes und sagte fest: "Ich habe hier den Zettel mit beiden Adressen, Ma'am. Die von hier und die von Whitehorse. Wenn ich nach Hause komme, lege ich sie gleich in meine Schatzkiste. Darin sammle ich alles, was mir wichtig ist. Mums besticktes Taschentuch, den Kompass, den Dad mir geschenkt hat, die Indianerfigur, die mir mein Freund Tommy aus Inuvik letztes Jahr gegeben hat... Ja, auf Tommy freue ich mich sehr."  
Er lächelte.  
Es würde ein toller Sommer werden. 

Ben wusste nicht, dass er mal wieder einen wichtigen Menschen verlieren würde.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Ms Barclay und strich dem Jungen durchs Haar. "Sei brav, Ben."  
Er nickte und sah ihr nach, wie sie in das kleine Buschflugzeug stieg.  
Dann stand er lange auf dem verlassenen Platz. Der Flieger war längst in den Wolken verschwunden.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er ja vorgehabt hatte, Ms Barclay etwas zu schenken. Aber in der Aufregung der letzten Tage hatte er es vergessen.  
Doch wie immer hatte er auch dafür eine Lösung parat.  
"Ich werde ihr in Inuvik etwas Schönes kaufen", murmelte er zufrieden und rannte nach Hause.

*******************

Einige Tage später bekam Bob Fraser den langersehnten Brief von seinen Eltern. Sie schrieben:

Lieber Robert!

Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder zu leben anfängst und Nägel mit Köpfen machst. Es ist schlimm, was mit der armen Caroline passiert ist, aber das Leben geht weiter.  
Natürlich kannst du Benton für eine Weile zu uns schicken, bis du dein Leben geordnet hast.  
Der arme Junge hat seine geliebte Mutter verloren und braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert.  
Ich weiß, es ist noch zu früh, aber vielleicht solltest du mal darüber nachdenken, wieder zu heiraten.  
Du brauchst eine Frau und Ben eine Mutter, auch wenn Caroline unersetzbar ist.  
Wir alle vermissen sie sehr.  
Sag uns Bescheid, wann du mit dem Jungen ankommen wirst, wir freuen uns auf euch.

Herzliche Grüße,  
Deine Eltern

P.S. Bitte grüße auch Ben ganz lieb.

*********************

Als Ben nach Hause kam, teilte sein Vater ihm die Neuigkeiten mit und der Junge wurde ganz aufgeregt.  
"Wann fahren wir, Dad?", fragte er und hüpfte von einem Bein aufs andere.  
Bob lachte.  
"Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, Sohn. Ich muss das erst organisieren. Inuvik ist nicht gerade um die Ecke."

Zwei Tage später berichtete Bob Fraser seinem Vorgesetzten, dass er seinen Job demnächst wieder in vollem Umfang nachgehen können. "Meine Eltern nehmen den Jungen, Sir. So lange, bis wir einen Kompromiss gefunden haben."  
Inspector Williams war es zufrieden.

***************

Ben konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder stand er auf und kontrollierte sein Gepäck.  
Hatte er auch wirklich nichts vergessen? Schließlich würde morgen der große Tag sein. Sein Dad und er würden nach Inuvik reisen.  
Mit einem Flugzeug!  
Ben war erst einmal geflogen. Aber davon hatte er kaum etwas mitbekommen. Er war damals knapp vier gewesen und von einem Baum gefallen.  
Dabei brach er sich zwei Rippen und das Handgelenk. Der Dorfarzt hatte entschieden, ihn zur Sicherheit ins nächstgelegene Krankenhaus fliegen zu lassen.  
Doch diesmal würde er alles mitkriegen. Dads Vorgesetzter hatte einen Buschflieger organisiert, der sowieso nach Inuvik musste. 

Trotz der Aufregung schlief der Junge irgendwann ein und träumte von den Abenteuern, die er in Inuvik erleben würde. Morgen würde der erste Tag eines neuen Lebens beginnen und wenn er im Herbst zurück kam, würde er eine Menge zu erzählen haben. 

Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er nie mehr nach Caribou Lake zurückkehren würde...

TYK


End file.
